I'll Protect You
by tad2me
Summary: One Night, One Mistake, costing her life to change forever. Bella finds herself running and having to hide from the world all because on taking a wrong turn, one drunken night.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Protect you**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. No copywrite infringements intended. I do not have a beta and therefore all mistakes are my own. I apologize upfront for any of them. I hope you enjoy the story and please review._

Chapter 1

"Bella, you are up in ten minutes, get your ass a movin' girl" Felix says as I walk in late for work.

I, Isabella Swan, a Las Vegas show girl of one year already at the King of Diamonds Grand Casino on the strip. It opened up one year ago when I turned twenty one, I was hired on my birthday, Happy Birthday to me-_yay_ and who would have thought that I would be doing this, but I knew I wanted to do this. Best damn birthday present ever.

I, up and left Chicago and my parents without even telling them. Once I got to Vegas, I called them and my dad about had a heart attack. He was not happy at first but then he accepted it.

My parents called and wished me a happy birthday and told me to behave myself tonight. They miss me, as I miss them. Said they would call in a day to check up on me. We usually talk once a week. So, here I am working on my twenty second birthday, but Alice, Rosalie and I are heading out after work to party.

My boss was not happy, but I had to go get a new drivers license at the DMV since I lost my other one. I also had to wait like two hours just to get through there. I swear everyone and their brother was there. I waited til last minute but it needed to be done.

I headed quickly to my dressing room and strip out of my clothes and only need to put on my sequined panty-bra set with high heels, check my make-up, brush hair and I am out the door.

I head to back stage area where I meet up with Sue who is our costume mistress and she helps me with my hair piece. Alice and Rose are ready and waiting.

We take our places and the emcee announces us. "Ladies and Gentlemen, here are...Charlies's Angels." And the song starts. We are free style dancing to Sexy Chick.

As we were dancing, I notice three very handsome gentlemen sitting off to my right at the front table and one of them caught my eye and I literally wanted to dance just for him, so I did and the smile on his face told me that he enjoyed it too.

The other two guys seemed to have ribbed him a bit, but I could tell they had their eyes on Alice and Rose.

My eyes stayed on the man before me. I never felt this way about any guy. I guess I was saving myself for the right guy and this guy was like a drug to me. I felt this connection between us when our eyes met.

We finished our dance and I blew him a kiss, giving him a smile and winked at him. We had to change costumes for the next dance routine in an hour. I sure hope he is still there, I want to see him again.

I turn to Alice and Rose when we walked into our dressing room. "OMG, girls did you see those hotties in front of me? I literally have wet panties for one of them." I fan myself.

Alice turned in her chair all serious. "Bella, we had our own area to concentrate on, how could we see what was in front of you? But if they're hot, maybe we can hook up.

I let out a giggle, while I wiggle my eyebrows up and down. "Hey, it's my birthday and maybe we'll get lucky tonight.

We all laughed in a fit of giggles, knowing that it won't happen. If it has'nt happened already, it probably won't.

We changed into our next costumes and headed back to the stage for the final show for us. We were joined with three guy dancers, Ben, Mike, and Tyler along with background dancers. We are dancing to Dance Again.

Taking position, I take a deep breath, chanting to self, Focus Bella, Focus. If he is still there, then you can see him again. Just then the curtain raises, lights and songs start. We dance our hearts out as I love dancing to this song.

Next thing I know, the song is done, I am bent over backwards with Tyler holding me and I am looking out into the audience where my eyes meet the smile of the most gorgeous man, no more than four feet in front of me. He winks at me and my panties go wet again.

Tyler picks me back up and we head off. That was our last performance, so we head back to our dressing to change and head out to par-tay for my birthday.

I told the girls that we need to go out there and search for those cute guys and have them join us in our celebration tonight. Just as we get there, the table is empty. What the Hell, he is gone. I was devastated and there goes my night, so bummed now.

The girls and I head out to Chip-n-Dales night club for some exotic male strippers. We were there for about two hours and decided to head over to the Volturi Grand which is another casino owned by the one we work for. Aro owns these and even though, I have never met him, I hear that he is not very nice and you don't want to mess with him.

We pick out a booth and order our drinks. Alice orders blow job shots and makes a toast. "Happy Birthday Bella, may you have many of the real thing this year. Cheers!"

We laughed and took our shots. The dance floor is full, but not too bad, so we decided to go out to dance. We get through a couple of songs and sit down to drink some, and head back out as the song, Scream starts up.

Next thing I know, I feel someone dancing behind me when their hands are on my hips pulling me back toward them and a breath on my neck and a deep voice singing the lyrics in my ear while we bump and grind.

I am being turned on, feeling a tingling sensation throughout my body and I have no idea who this guy is, but I feel like I know him, until I turn around and see it's the hottie that I was oogling and dancing for earlier.

We continued dancing and I put my arm around his neck, while my other hand is on his chest, looking into his beautiful green eyes. Oh my, wet panties are soaked now.

The song ended and morphed into another song that we danced to. This guy knows how to dance. _Nice_

After about three songs, I grab his hand, heading off the floor and headed back to our booth with him in tow.

I sit, grabbing my drink to take a sip. He slides in next to me with his arm over back of the seat while leaning in to me. "You are one beautiful dancer. Any chance that you give private lessons?" He smirks while he gazes at me.

I turn toward him. "For you?" He nods. I smile. "Then maybe that can be arranged. But what type of dance are we talking about? Slow, fast, dirty, hip, break, name your style, but from what I can tell in your dance earlier, you don't need any lessons."

"_Au Contraire_ my dear, I am sure you can teach me more than just wiggling of the hips or maybe just do a lap dance for me."

"I am sure I can teach you a thing or two." I said with a smirk. "What is your name?"

He smiles, holding his hand out. "I'm Edward and you are?"

"Bella."

"Well, nice to meet you, Bella." And we shake hands. _HOLY SMOKES._ Once we touch again, electricity runs thru me and I pull back.

Just then, Alice, Rose and the two other guys that were with Mr. Hottie earlier, joined us in the booth. Alice slides in first followed by Blondie, then Rose and the body builder.

I tell the girls that these were the guys that I saw when I was dancing. We made our introduction and sat drinking, talking, laughing, and they sang Happy Birthday to me.

We found out that they were business men in the wine industry and here for a conference. Edward and Emmett are Twenty Six, Jasper is Twenty Seven. They are from Napa Valley, California.

After a few dances, more drinks, Kisses. Yes, I was feeling really pretty good. So much in fact, I was kissing Edward. Man, can that man kiss. I think he wanted it just as much and he would moan a few times, making me all hot and bothered.

I needed to go to the restroom to pee. So I stumbled my way down the corridor to the rest rooms, not paying attention, I opened the wrong door. Stepping in, I see a man on his knees and another man standing in front of him. It looked like the guy was giving the other guy a blow job, but then I hear a bang, making me jump and the guy keels over.

I stumble back out shutting the door and I run into Edward and I pass out in his arms.

**A/N**

**Well, hope you liked the first chapter. Leave your reviews. This story is complete and will post on the weekends, with maybe some during the week if permitted. Thanks for following.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: non copyright infringement intended. Do not own anything Twilight related. _

_Will be giving you different POV in upcoming chapters-trying something different. All mistakes are my own-Sorry!_

Chapter 2

EPOV

"Come on man, we're going to be late for the first show if we don't hurry and I want to see my girl dance." Jasper said to Edward while he was in the bathroom still getting ready.

Edward yells back out. "Hold your horses, we will see them soon enough and the show doesn't start for another hour anyway, so have a drink and relax.

I really cannot believe how impatient these guys are. Yes, I know their wives are dancers and they miss them terribly while they are trying to keep an eye on Bella for Charlies sakes.

Who would have thought that that we would be in this position. But it was something we were ask to do.

I got done getting ready and we head out over to the King of Diamonds Casino for their one year Anniversary bash. We got a table up front to the left of the stage. Only one left open, but it was reserved especially for us.

We are sitting there drinking and talking, minding our own business, looking casual since we are blending in with the crowd. We are discretely looking around for anything out of the norm, but see nothing.

I lean over the table to Em and Jasper. "So do you think D will show his ugly face tonight?"

"According to Alec, he said that D is supposed to be having a meeting here, but still working out the details and will let us know." Jasper said.

Just then the lights drop and the emcee comes out to make the announcement for the show. I punch Jasper in the arm as he knows he is going to see Alice dancing. Unfortunately, she is on the other side of the stage, but tonight, I am here for Bella.

Bella is a beautiful girl and for the past year, we were summoned to protect her by her father who is head crime warden in Chicago. He wanted Bella out of the city as things were getting heavy with things connected to the dealings that Demetri Volturi is involved with illegal drugs on the strip in Las Vegas that are connected to dealings in Chicago.

Little did Charlie know that Bella left when she turned twenty one, moving to Las Vegas to be a show girl dancer. Charlie freaked out and just about had a heart attack. That's when it all came down to us at CPI to help.

Alice and Rosalie were already in LasVegas working to get dibs on what was going down. Their assignment soon changed to befriend Bella and keep her out of trouble, as well as keep an eye on her.

They went to Felix and told him that they wanted to change up the dancing for the show and gave him he pitch of the show and to be known as Charlies Angels. Their shows were always jammed pack according to Alice. They were only there to get info on the inside and watch Bella.

Class act if I do say so myself. Everything was working out smoothly.

And here I am ready to see my girl dance for me. She has no clue who I am, but tonight will change everything. I have met her once a few years back, but it was briefly, yet I still felt this connection with her.

Bella starts dancing and I am all smiles. The guys rib me, teasing me. Damn she is good. She is literally dancing in front of me and turning me on while dancing to Sexy Chick. Yes she is.

"Damn that girl has the moves. She can dance for me anytime she wants. I'll even take lap dances for that matter." I said to Emmet who was next to me.

"Calm down lover boy, that was one dance. They have another one coming up in an hour. Have another drink." Emmett said laughing and shoving another drink in front of me.

While we waited, I headed to the rest room and came back just in time for the next show.

I just about jizzed in my pants when Bella came out looking all sexy like JLO while she danced to one of her songs. If that wasn't a total turn on, I don't know what is and to top it off, she was right in front of me, winking and blowing me a kiss while she walks off the stage. Damn, I'm hard and readjust myself.

With the show over, we got up and headed over to Volturi Grand while we wait for the girls to get there. Jasper said that Alice wanted to take Bella over to the Chip n Dale strip club as her Birthday present.

The girls arrived and we watched them sit at the other end from us. We had to make it look like we were just meeting them for the first time. Well, for me to Bella, but Rose and Alice are playing along. Bella has no clue that Jasper is already with Alice and Emmett with Rose.

I would be with Bella, but since she left before I even got my chance to ask her out nearly killed me. I wanted to go after her, but I had obligations here in Chicago. But here I am now, ready to make it known, I have to be with her if she'll have me.

They are dancing and I can't sit here anymore, I need to be touching her and being near her. So I join in dancing behind her to Scream by Usher, placing my hands on her hips and sing the words to her. She turns and places her arm around my neck as we continue dancing.

We danced through three more songs, feeling each other, keeping constant contact of each other, never letting go. She grabs my hand leading us back to their booth. I follow, slipping in next to her and put my arm over the back of the seat while leaning in to her, telling her how beautiful she is as a dancer.

I ask her for a private lesson, hoping she gets the hint that I seriously want it. She ask me what type of dance I wanted, whether it was, slow, fast, dirty, hip, break, name your style, it don't matter as long as it's Bella.

I am sure she can teach me more than just wiggling of the hips or maybe she will just give me a lap dance.

She ask me my name as I could tell she probably does not remember me, which is fine. I just want her. When we shook hands, that electric feeling shot through me again, which an instant connection that just literally jolts to my groin and she must have felt the same too as she pulled back.

Just then, the girls come over with the guys in tow. Alice slides in first followed by Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

After we get through the introductions playing like we are just meeting the first time, we drink, talk, laugh, sing happy birthday to Bella

We told Bella that were business men in the wine industry from Napa Valley and here for a conference. If she knew the real reason, well, I would hate to know what would happen.

After a few dances and drinks, Bella excuses herself to go to the little girls room. So she stumbled her way down the corridor to the rest rooms. I decided I should probably follow her since the girls we busy playing kissy face with their men.

By the time I got there, she comes out of a room on opposite side and she sees me and next thing I know is that she passes out in my arms. I am kneeling on the floor with her trying to talk to her getting her to wake up, but nothing. The others walk up questioning what is going on and tell them she passed out drunk.

**A/N**

**Bella, Bella, Bella, what you do to poor Edward. Poor Edward-he got it bad huh? **

**love the reviews-keeps me going-Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended. I do not own anything Twilight related. This does not have a beta as I have tried many times getting one and no luck in getting one or they are currently closed not accepting any new ones. Therefore mistakes are my own and I apologize. I hope you enjoy the story._

Chapter 3

_She is still out cold. How much longer will it be?_

_ I don't know Edward, let her sleep it off. She will have a nasty_ _headache when she wakes up and be screaming for relief. I will talk to you later._

I hear talking in the distance and my head is pounding and feel like throwing up, so I open my eyes and let out a moan wondering where I am. I roll over not able to hold it or make it to the bathroom, I see a basket to throw up in next to the bed.

Edward is by my side holding my hair back while I get sick. Who does that? "Get away. I don't want anyone watching me." I said while trying to push him away.

"Bella, I am not going anywhere. Here, drink some water and then I'll get you some juice and ibuprofen. Bathroom is over there." He points in that direction and I head to the bathroom, grab a toothbrush to brush my teeth to get the icky taste out of my mouth. This is not good. What the hell happened last night? Oh my head, my aching head. My stomach. Lord, help me. I let out moan and go lay back down.

Edward goes into the other room and comes back with drugs and juice and sits next to me. A perfect cure for a hangover. "Here you go beautiful. Take and you'll feel better soon."

"Easy for you to say. Where am I, by the way?" I whisper sitting up to take my pills and drink my juice.

"You are in my room. I brought you here since we were just across the street when you passed out and was closer than taking you back to your place. I hope that is okay? Rose and Alice know you are here, as they are in the next room with the guys."

"Oh, that's nice to know. I'm glad everything is working out for them. I hope they are okay?"

"They're fine. Trust me." He said with a smirk and I just wanted to curl up with him in my arms as he is so handsome and smells good too. I let out a soft moan and curl up under the covers pulling them over my head. "Can you leave me alone so I can wallow in self pity"

"HA, fat chance, I am not leaving you alone. Not until you start feeling better. Do you remember anything from last night?"

I pull the covers down to look at him. "No, I don't. Will you tell me what happened? I mean, did we do...um...it?"

He smirks. "No we did not do...it! All we did was dance, kiss, laugh, drink, you left to go pee and I went looking for you as I felt in your condition, you should not be left by yourself and next thing I know you come from the wrong room and pass out in my arms."

I lay there trying to remember, but nothing comes up. I moan again and pull the covers over my head again.

He grabs at the covers to pull down. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I can't remember anything. I can't even remember the kiss to know if it was good enough." I whimper at the thought. Of all things, I don't even remember if it was any good.

He grabs my chin and pulls it to face him. "Bella, The kiss was amazing. You are a great kisser and if you want, can I kiss you again? I think you will be able to remember it this time since you are sober."

I look into his eyes and nod. He slowly leans down and gently places a kiss to my lips. He pulls back slightly gauging my reaction and looking into my eyes, searching to see any hesitation and kisses me again.

It was slow and sensual. Boy, he was a good kisser. I don't want it end, but then he pulls back, placing his forehead to mine and bits his bottom lip smiling. "Now that should be something you'll never forget."

We just lay there looking at each other and then there is a knock on the door. He gets up, cursing under his breath to answer the door and in pops the guys. I let out a moan and cover my head again with the covers, hoping they will go away.

Alice bounces into the room. "Rise and shine sweet pea, we're going out. Come on sleepy head."

I moan under the covers. "Nooooo, leave me alone."

"Nope, no way. Come on, don't make me tickle you, bells." And she pounces on the bed.

"Ugh, okay, okay, I'm getting up." Kicking the covers off and sitting up.

Geez, Bella, you look really rough. You wanna party again?" She lets out a laugh, getting off the bed and heading out.

"No, leave me alone." So I get up and head out in the other room where everyone else is. Alice hands me a brush for my hair and I put up into a pony tail.

They decided to head out dragging me along hitting up an Italian restaurant. I managed to eat some pasta and bread, which helped. I started to feel better since it was three o clock in the afternoon.

We chatted about going to play mini golf. I hadn't played that in a long time. I remember going when I first came here and the girls dragged me. It was fun, but now we have guys with us.

It seemed awfully strange at how close they were with each other. They almost seemed like a couple for a long time.

Edward comes up behind me, wraps his arm around my stomach while we watch Rose take her turn on hole four and just starts swaying with his hips pressed into me. I lay my head back onto his shoulder and place my arm across his arm in front of me.

It feels great being in the arms of such a beautiful man. I wish they didn't live so far away. I really don't know how we can even have a relationship. I don't want this to end. I suddenly feel sad.

Rose gets done and it's Edward's turn. He pulls away and hits the ball. Then it's my turn to go. I put on a smile, trying to hide my sadness that just overcame me.

We had a lot of fun playing and teasing each other. Rose actually won the game and she was ecstatic. She acted all cheerleader on us. It was quite comical.

Since it was getting late and the guys said they had an early morning, we decided to say our goodbyes when we went back to their hotel.

As much as I hated for this to end, I was feeling pretty bummed and sensed that he probably felt the same. It kind of felt awkward as I was not sure what to say.

He led me into his room, leading me over to the couch to sit down. Placing his hands on my face, looking into my eyes, as I look into his, searching to see if there is anything giving him a way to how he feels.

His thumb gently rubs my lower lip, while he looks at them, licking his own lips as if he is ready to kiss me again. His eyes meets mine again and he whispers. "Bella, I want to kiss you again?" I nod.

Our lips meet softly and then he deepened he kiss. His tongue searches mine. My hand reaches behind his head, grabbing a hold of his soft hair, holding him to me.

He pulls back with his forehead to mine as we catch our breath. "I don't want this to end." He claims my lips, but stops again looking at me. "I don't think I have the strength to let you go."

"Then don't." I whisper.

He shakes his head and stands up, running his hand through his hair, acting all nervous.

"Edward, lets take one day at a time. We can talk on the phone and Skype until we figure out what we want to do or how we can make this work." I stand, walking over to him and grab his hand.

He turns to me and there is a knock on the door. "Yeah, We'll work something out. I guess it's time for you to go." And with that he kisses me one more time and moves to answer the door.

Rose and Alice are waiting to leave. We exchange numbers, I steal one more kiss and we leave. My heart aches and I try to stay positive.

**A/N**

**Awww, Edward is such a gentleman, caring for sick Bella. How sad that she got so drunk she can't remember anything. I've never done that as I hate being sick and learned not to do things my older brother or sister did. How will Edward and Bella do apart? Can having a long distance relationships work? **

**please review-let me know your thoughts. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'll** Protect You**

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, I don't anything Twilight related. This story is made up for entertainment, not real. All mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta. I apologize for any errors. I have a couple of different POV(Demetri/Alice in next Chpt). Hope you enjoy the_ story!

Chapter 4

DPOV

I never thought that I would have to take all my precious time to teach these new morons how to fight. Caius just gets out of control sometimes and since his accident that laid him up, and Marcus out of the country, leaves me short handed.

"Boss, JJ has been winning big at the blackjack table and need to know if you want him brought over to room ten. What do you want to do?" James says while he comes barging in my office.

James is my left hand man. He has been with me for ten years. He has a bad attitude that your do not want to mess with.

"Alright, lets check this asshole out." I said while we look at the blackjack monitor. James points out what is going on. I watch JJ's every move and see all that is going on and decide that he needs to be taken care of. Sure enough, it looks like he's cheating...again.

So we head over to my private elevator to head down to the blackjack table and stand behind JJ. He has been here at my casino many times taking my money and getting away with it. Well not tonight!

Bruno and Rex are my body guards, who flank me into the game room and end up behind JJ, while I stand in front of him by the dealer. JJ looks up with his eyes popping out of the sockets and looking all nervous. He knows he's in trouble.

"Good Evening JJ, you are playing very well, almost too well for an amateur. What do you have to say, huh?" I smirk at him, knowing full well that he knows he is done for.

"I...I...um...well...luck is with me." he studders a bit and he is now starting to sweat.

I nod, eying my men, as they grab him. He doesn't resist. They haul him off discretely with James and I following.

As I start walking out, Gia see's me and saunters over. "Darling D, I missed you this morning," she purrs in my ear. "Will you be coming back to my bed tonight?"

I smile. "Of course, sweetheart. I'll meet you later, okay?" I run my finger down her cheekbone and gently plant a kiss on her lips. Gia is so hot and sex on a stick. She is delicious. I want to eat her up.

I let her go and head out of the casino in search of taking care of business.

I get to the room and JJ is already bound and gagged on his knees. He is in begging position, but oh, there is no begging. I will end it tonight.

I pull my pistol out holding it to his chest. Just as I pull the trigger, the door opens up and a girl comes stumbling in and exits as quickly as she enters. I nod for door to have James take care of that before we have trouble. That pretty girl knows what I did and could cause problems.

Just as James gets to the door to open briefly, she is out in the hall, collapsed into some guys arms and others around looking down on her. He retreats back in. "Boss, there are others with her and looks like she fainted. Maybe she won't remember anything."

"Damn it James, you get this mess cleaned up. Then we need to review the security tapes and find out who she is. Move it!" I shouted at him.

I cannot believe this happened. That door should have been locked. My fault, I guess since I was last one in. Oh, well, job is done and now I gotta figure out who this girl is and make sure she doesn't speak again.

BPOV

It was so hard leaving Edward last night. I could not sleep. I tossed and turned, until I heard a beep from my phone of an incoming text. It was Edward.

_Hey Sweetheart, I'm thinking of you and missing you like crazy-E_

I giggle. _I miss you like crazy too! I can't even sleep as you invade my thoughts also-B_

_ Well, that is good to know. Good night, sweet dreams-E XO_

_ Good night Edward, sweet dreams-B_ XO

After that, I closed my eyes smiling at the thought of Edward as he starred in my dreams.

I woke up feeling so much better. I showered and dressed. Alice and Rose were already up sitting on the couch with their coffee.

Rose looked up at me when I came in. She looked at her watch. "Well, look what the cat dragged out of bed at eleven fifteen in the morning."

"Ha ha ha, no different from any other day, my dear." I said as I headed to the kitchen now to get me a cup of coffee.

I grabbed my coffee and a danish that is sitting on the counter and headed back to the girls.

"Well Bella, how did you sleep last night?" Alice said with a smirk knowing full well how things would go.

"At first it was hard until he sent me a text telling me he missed me, then I slept very well, thank you very much." I smiled, then bit into my danish followed by a sip of coffee. "You know, how is it that neither of you two seem any sadness or love sick from the guys you just met, huh?"

They both looked at each other as I watched their facial expressions seem shocked and questionable to my comment, when Alice spoke. "Bella, we are sad and love sick, but we already had talked to our guys and sowed our wild oats with them, so I think we can say we are satisfied and will be seeing them soon again. I mean we do...will Skype with them, so not all is lost."

Okay, that was a little strange. They are acting rather strange since they just met these guys. Even though they had guys before since being here, they did have times when they were gone for a day or so and I guess did hook up one or two times, but never progressed any further. Those one night stands sucks.

Just as I was about to say something, my phone rings. Looking at the screen and see its my dad.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"_Hey Bells, just checking in to see how you are doing after your wild birthday night. Did you have fun?"_

"Yeah, Dad, I did. And I am fine, had a lot of fun."

_"Well, I am glad, just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"I am fine. Thanks for calling Dad, I miss you."

_"I miss you too, Bells. Goodbye." _

And with that I hung up and sat there thinking how much I really do miss my dad. It's been a year since I saw him and my mom when I left. Neither of them have been to see me. They stay pretty busy working. I guess, you can call them workaholics.

As the day went on as usual, my mind drifts to Edward. He flew back home and I hope some day to visit his winery. I can imagine how big and beautiful it is.

Alice, Rose and myself head off to work. We get into our dressing room, get ready for our shows. When we get done and head back to our rooms and I find a dozen black roses sitting in a vase on my make up table with a note that reads. _What you see, is what you get beautiful._

I smile thinking that Edward sent me the roses, but how strange that it is black and I wonder what the note meant. I pulled out my phone to send Edward a text.

_Hi Good looking, I just want to Thank you for the beautiful black roses that you sent me. That was thoughtful-B_

I wait a few minutes and nothing came back from Edward. He must be busy or not have his phone on him.

Just then Rose comes up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, who are the flowers from?"

I look up at her in the mirror. "Um, no name on the card, so I assume they are from Edward. I just sent him a text, but I find it strange that they are Black."

"Bella, do you know the meaning of black roses? I know for a fact they are not from Edward."

I turn to look at her and glance at Alice who is texting away on her phone rapidly and then looks up with a scared look on her face, gives me this fake smile and exits the room.

"Ah...what do they mean, Rosalie? If they are not from Edward, how would you know?" I question her sarcastically.

"Come on Bella, Edward likes you, he would not send Black roses. Black means death or farewell. These are not from Edward."

By this time my heart is beating like crazy that someone would send me these. But why? What did I do. I am scared now, and I start to freak out.

"Bella, calm down, we will figure this out. Take deep breaths and calm yourself, okay?" I nod as Rose hugs me and tries to help calm me, rubs my shoulders. I start to feel a little bit better but my mind is still going a mile a minute. Just then, my phone rings. It's Edward.

I smile and answer it. "Hello."

_Bella, I feel like a jerk, but I did not send you flowers. I am sorry, but do you know who they are from? Is there a card?_

"No, there is no name, I thought they were from you. I mean they are black which is strange and there was a card with them." As I read the card to him, he went silent. "Edward, you still there?"

_Yeah, sorry sweetheart, I just feel bad that I am not there to hold you. You must be worried or scared._

"I wish you were here too, to make me feel better, but I'm okay. I got Rose and Alice here." I was holding onto Rose's hand while talking to him. "Listen, I gotta go, I will talk to you later, okay?"

_Sure sweetheart, call me anytime you want to talk, okay?_

_ "_Will do, good night Edward." I smile and hang up. I feel better hearing his voice.

I am hugging Rose and hadn't notice Alice standing behind us. Her and Rose exchange a look. We perform our two shows, leave and head home.

Alice decides to sleep with me as she is worried for me and feels I would feel better to have someone with me. I do feel better, but wish Edward was in my bed instead.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things will start to heat up! Please review!

If anyone has the time and is willing to help beta, send me a message. It's hard finding one as they are booked with others. I'm learning how all this fanfiction stuff works and love writing stories that are in my head in hopes that you all enjoy them as I do and love sharing them. Thanks for following and favor my stories-bless your hearts!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended. I don't own anything twilight related. _

Chapter 5

**APOV**

The moment I saw those black roses, I knew that something was wrong. I have seen this before a few years back in one of our first investigations. Someone is after Bella to have her killed, but why or who sent them to her is a mystery and I need to talk to Jaz.

While Rosalie talks to Bella, I quickly send Jasper a text about the flowers and tell him that we need to investigate this. I frantically type and decide I need to call him, so I head off to our bathroom.

"Jasper, Bella sent a text to Edward but he did not respond. Do you know where he is?"

_Yeah, he's here with me...Edward, did you get a text from Bella a few minutes ago...ok...Alice he did, but missed it as his phone was off. He's cussing right now. He will call her._

"Okay, good, we know he didn't send the flowers, but we need to make sure we have around the clock protection for her. She is freaking out now Jaz."

_Calm down sweetheart, I have Em getting in touch with Alec and see if he can find anything out. Just stay with her. Don't ever let her out of your sight, tell Rose too!_

"I know, I will keep you posted if anything is out of the norm. I love you."

_I love you too, babe. Talk to you later._

I hang up with Jasper and head back out into the room with Bella and Rose.

**EPOV**

Jasper, Em and I are meeting today going over the disappearance of a man who mysteriously went missing a couple of days ago in Vegas while we were there. He never made it back home and checked with his partner and nothing. No trace of him.

Technically we cannot do anything until after seventy two hours of there being a missing report by the police.

We get a call from Sgt. Billy Black, who got the case and since he knew were in Vegas at the time following up on another lead, that maybe we would have known something.

I dug into the paperwork trying to see if I can recall anything, that I totally did not pay any attention to my phone. When I get in the zone, I am in the zone.

Jasper is texting with Alice and announces that something is wrong. Then his phone rings with her on the other end. I look up at him wondering what is going on.

He looks at me. "Edward, did you get a text from Bella a few minutes ago?" I pull out my phone and see a message from Bella. She is thanking me for the black roses, that I did not send. _SHIT!_

I cuss at myself for having my phone volumn switched off and on vibrate which I normally do not do, so not sure what happened. I didn't even feel it.

I quickly dial Bella and pinch the bridge of my nose thinking what an idiot I am.

She sounded a little freaked out and I don't blame her. Someone is sending her flowers other than me. Which I am pissed with myself as I should have done that, but someone sends her a death threat. Who does that and why?

Thank God Rose and Alice are there with her. I am kicking my ass right now. I should be there holding her in my arms. I have to be with her.

I hang up the phone and head back to the room. Jasper is having Em get in touch with Alec who is our inside guy and see if he can get a finger print ID on the flowers.

It's all a matter of time that I have to wait. Fucking wait while we have no idea why someone put a hit on Bella. I am not letting that happen. I'm out of here.

**BPOV**

I open my eyes, laying in my bed with Alice next to me smiling. I am blessed to have such wonderful caring friends.

"Hey, what are thinking girlfriend?" She said.

"Nothing, just how lucky I am to have such wonderful friends." I smile back at her and she reaches over to hug me. "Okay, Alice, this is a little freaky with you hugging me in my bed." I let out a giggle as she did also.

We get up and have breakfast. I see Edward sent me a text telling me good morning and to have a great day.

I smile and my heart swells. He does make me feel so much better. I just wish he was here. I miss him even though we just met and I want to make a change to be with him always. So now I will plan just how we can discuss this.

I was on stage going over a new routine, that I wanted to teach the girls, while listening to the music and counting out the steps, while the girls were in back talking to Sue. I was lost in my own world when I felt someone watching me. I look up and there is a man watching me off stage. He kinda gave me the chills.

He approaches me with a smile. "That was a pretty cool dance you just did there."

I hesitated, wondering who he is. "Um...thank you. Do you work here?"

"No, not here, but, do you not know who I am, Miss Swan." He has this evil look to him, but I can't say I know him or where I have seen him before.

"Sorry, Sir, you have me at a disadvantage. I have never seen you before or know of you. Who are you? Should I know you?" All my thought run wild in my head, but nothing comes to my mind, while my heart picks up.

He stalks around me as I turn to follow his moves as well. "So you have no clue of who I am, as I feel that is hard to believe, considering what you saw. What you see is what you get miss Swan."

"I do not know what you are talking..." just then Alice came out interrupting us. "Bella, are we ready to go over some new dance steps." Rose follows up behind her as she looks over at the guy next to me.

"Oh, hello sir, and you are..." She holds her hand out for him to shake. He grabs it gently. You are beautiful and who are you?" He kisses her hand, waiting with a bated breath for her reply.

"Well, aren't you just the charmer." She said as she pulled her hand from his. He looked at her with hooded eyes. It almost scared me.

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt, excuse me. Enjoy your day." He said while he left. We stood there watching him leave. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Bella, what the Hell was that all about?" Alice said as she put her hand on my arm that made me jump a bit and gave me goosebumps. There is just something about him that gives me the willies.

"Alice, I have no idea. He said I should know him considering what I saw. He said, what you see is what you get." I raise my hands in the air, shrugging my shoulders.

Rose puts her arm around my shoulders. "Bella, that is Demetri Volturi, who owns Volturi Grand that we partied at for your birthday." I tensed and felt fear set in as my mind goes a mile a minute. Something comes to mind and I snap my head to Rose.

"Rose, the note with the flowers. He said, what you see is what you get, just like the note with the black roses." Tears well up in my eyes. "You don't think...oh, God, he sent me the flowers, but why?" I just got weak and Rose grabbed me with Alice by my side. We sit on the floor as panic washes over me.

I see Alice grab her phone and hits a key and puts it back in her pocket before she speaks. "Bella, lets get you back to the dressing room. Rose, take her and I will get with Felix and tell him that Bella fell ill and needs to go home. We need to get out of here."

We were headed back to the room, when out of nowhere, a guy hit Rose over the head and knocked her out. I screamed and the guy grabbed me covering my mouth. I was kicking and my screams were muffled. I bit him on the hand and able to swing one leg into his to knock him down and I got away.

I ran down the hall and he chased me, running into the casino since there are more people and could hide better.

I got there and kept looking over my shoulder and I see him over by the door I came in. This time I am at the other end by the exit door. I open the door out into the lobby, running outside and There he was. What a sight for sore eyes.

A/N

Reminder that this story is made up in my head and I wanted to try different POV, but not sure if I liked it as much now as I did before. Sorry if this chapter was confusing, get the wet noodle out and give me 10 lashes with it! Lol

Thanks for reading and hope you still keep reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll Protect You**

Chapter 6

**DPOV**

After looking at the security tapes, I now know who the girl was that saw me kill someone, she needs to die. I cannot be implicated for a crime I committed. It just isn't going to happen.

I am a little curious as to why the cops have not come a knocking yet. Is she holding out in telling the cops what she knows? Well, I am not taking any chances.

I ordered a dozen black roses and had James deliver them to Miss Swan with a note. I will have to keep a close eye out on her.

I pay her a visit while I see she is on stage dancing. She looks amazing and it is turning me on. Maybe I should take her and brainwash her to make her mine. She is so beautiful and seems lost in her world.

I step out on stage and see if she recognizes me. She seems to not know, but maybe she is playing dumb. I don't see any in her eyes. She seems really clueless, but then here come her friends interrupting my plan. I need to be smooth about this and not lose my cool.

Beautiful Blonde Rosalie is another one, I want. Hmmm...maybe I could have both. The possibility just heightens my kill higher.

I leave to instruct James to get Miss Swan, I need to end this before she gets to the cops. James comes staggering in empty handed. "Where the Hell is she, James."

"She got away boss." he said breathlessly.

I let out a loud growl. "What do you mean, she got away?" _Damn it!_

**APOV**

I let Bella get out of my site. I will be in a lot of trouble if anything happens to her. Rose and I Needed to talk to Sue about costumes. We head out to the stage where Bella usually goes to practice and work out before the shows.

We find her there with non other than Demetri Volurti. I knew who alleys all about and I needed to get Bella away from him. Rose and I exchanged glances before we approach them.

He acted pretty cool when we showed up. I wonder what he wanted? Once he leaves the room and Bella knows he was the one who sent her the flowers from what he said to her and she collapses to the floor and I know I have to send code red to the guys. So I push the button and place it back in my pocket before Bella can say anything and we need to leave.

I tell Rose to get her to the room while I take care of Felix. He is going to freak, but oh well, life goes on and I hope we are not too late with Bella.

Just as I was looking for Felix, I found Rose sitting on the floor rubbing her head. "Oh my gosh, Rose, what happened? Where's Bella?" She shakes her head. "I don't know. Someone hit me over the head. They took Bella."

I just hung my head and said a silent prayer and tears fell.

**EPOV**

After I was done talking to Bella, I returned back to the room with Jasper and Em, I already told them that I am going back to Vegas and staying there with Bella. All this shit that is going down, I need to be there and protect her, never should have left. I know the girls are there and have been doing a fine job, but I want her in my arms. I need to protect her. She is like a drug to me that I crave.

I had the private jet ready to go. I am going to surprise Bella. The girls already know that I am coming. Jas and Em will stay behind and keep me posted. We are keeping this away from Charlie until we know who is behind this. We don't want worry him.

I had just landed and was in the car on my way to the KOD where the girls were at work, when my phone went off-_CODE RED!_

_ Crap! _The shit just hit the fan, Bella is in trouble and I am a few minutes away yet, so I punch it. Good thing traffic is not bad.

Finally getting there, I pull up to valet parking, and just as I was getting out of the car, I see Bella come running out of the casino, looking all scared and a total mess.

She sees me and yells. "Get in the car now, lets get out of here, hurry."

I get back in as she is in the front seat, yelling at me to hurry up to get out of here. I pull out of the driveway onto traffic and head who knows where.

Just as I was about to ask Bella whats going on, my phone buzzes with incoming call. I take it. "A, whats up...no, no, I have her..." I glance at Bella. "She looks fine...yeah, I got her, but meet at crowns...okay, later...okay meet us there." I hang up.

I look over and Bella has her head back on the headrest with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. I wait for her to say something, but she doesn't.

After a few minutes of driving around and watching to see if anyone is following me, driving in and out of hotels. I finally pull up into the safe house that we have. She opens her eyes, looking around. "Where are we?" now she looks at me.

"Come on, lets get you inside, you're safe here for now." I open my door and come around her side to open the door to help her out. The house door opens as we walk up and greeted by Master Alberto, who is the butler of the house.

"Ah, Welcome Mr. Cullen, Sir Whitlock advised me that you were coming. Come in." he steps aside, motioning with his arm to enter and I put my hand on the small part of Bella's back urging her into the house.

I turn to thank him, but he just disappeared and I turned my attention to Bella who walked over to the window and was looking out.

I wrap her up in my arms and hold her tight, trying to calm as she is silently crying and shaking. "Shhh, Bella, it's okay, I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." I kiss her hair. She smells so good, she feels good being in my arms. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Her crying stops and she lets out a huge sigh. I pull back to looking at her and pick her up to carry her over to the couch, keeping her in my lap, just holding her, while I wait for her to talk.

A/N

Demetri knows. Edward saves Bella. But it's not over with. Hang in there with me! Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll Protect You**

Chapter 7

BPOV

I never felt a wave of relief come over me when I saw Edward getting out the car, yet my adrenalin was still going as I was still being chased and needed to get out of here.

I yell at him, telling him to get back in the car. We get in and he pulls out, heading down the road. I watch in the mirror to see if anyone see's us. I don't see anyone.

He gets a call from someone and I just drop my head back, close my eyes, calming myself. My heart is pounding and you could swear you could hear it out loud.

Before I know it, we pull up to a big house. Looking around, I ask him where we are. He is at my door, opening it, helping me out and leading me to the house.

A little old man opens the door and ushers us in. I see a window that I just walk over to like a ghost, looking out, tears in my eyes. Then I feel arms go around me, while he holds me. It feels so good to be in his arms. He tells me it'll be okay and that I am safe. He wants to know what happened. I'm so scared at the thought.

He picks me up and hauls me to the couch, holding me in his lap. I feel safe there. I know he will be here for me, never letting me go. I hold onto him and just relax. He smells so good that I start kissing his neck, licking him. He shifts slightly.

I move my kisses up to his jaw. His hands are on my face, pulling me away slightly looking me in the eyes cautiously. No words needed. I lean in planting my lips to his while my hand plays with the back of his hair, holding him to me. He lets out a moan and now I get up not breaking contact of our lips and straddle him, while I grind into him slightly. He lets out another moan.

We continue making out, hands are roaming over each others body, his tongue is in search of mine. I let him in while our tongues meet. I am so turned on, that I whimper, wishing he would take me right here and now. Take everything away, take the fear away. I want to have all this crap to go away. Just as I was to pull back, to tell him that I want him, the door opens up with Alice and Rose coming in.

I look up to see them. I jump up, Edward lets me go as I head to Rose. "Oh my gosh, Rose, are you okay, thank god you're here, I was so scared for you." We hug and she pulls back looking at me and smiles. "I'm fine. I was more worried about you, Bella. Thank god Edward got to you before Demetri or his goonies did, What the hell happened?"

We go back to sit down and Edward grabs my hand to pull me onto his lap again when he ask me what happened. He rubs circles on my lower back which relaxes me more, yet his touch is sending an electric current thru my veins that is turning me on. I need to concentrate.

We sit there as I tell Edward my story of recent events, telling him that I have no idea why they are after me. I feel him tense up under me. His grip on me tightens, Hugging me closer. "Bella, I am so sorry. You must be going crazy?"

"Edward, I feel so much better now that you are here. But what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be working?" I get up to stand. Stepping away to look at him.

"I wanted to surprise you. I missed you and I hated being away from you." He stands, walking to me and grabs my hand. "You are like a drug to me Bella, I want you in my life. I have a deep desire of needing you that I cannot explain."

Looking into his eyes, I see sincerity and desire. My heart melts and I smile, reaching my hand up to his face, as he then smiles in return. We are in our own little bubble about to kiss, when someone clears their throat, "_ahem."_

We both turn to see Alice standing there with her arms crossed and foot a tapping. It was a funny sight to see. "You two seriously need to stop with the mushy stuff as we need to get out of here."

Edward steps back. "You're right A, we gotta get out of here. We need to get Bella to the safe house. Let me make some calls, and get out of town."

Edward leaves the room rather quickly and Rose tells me to sit and relax a bit, so I do.

The butler comes in. "Ladies, can I get you anything to drink?"

We all decline and he leaves the room. Edward comes back. "Okay, girls, the jet is ready, our driver will be here in ten minutes. We need to get changed now."

I look at him with a questioning look, which he must have known before I could say it, he speaks. "Bella, we need to change our looks just in case Demetri has someone after us. They know what we look like and we need to get them off our trail."

"Okay, but what about all my stuff in my apartment. I have things I need. I don't want to leave them behind. I have to go back." I was pleading, as I wanted my personal belongings, my pictures, gifts from family and friends. "Please don't let me leave my stuff behind, Please Edward, please?" I needed my stuff. I need something to keep me going.

His hands grab my face. "Bella, you are my life now and I will do whatever it takes to protect you. We have no clue why Demetri wants you but were not taking any chances. These items are just things. Things can be replaced, but people cannot and I don't want to risk it." He was right. My heart ached at the thought of my stuff left behind.

"I know they are things, but it still is wrong. Pictures are personal and you cannot replaced them either. What if they show up and see pictures of my parents and go after them?" My heart is being torn apart. "Please, just a couple of things?" I have no idea what is going on. I know I have to trust my friends, but yet I still feel unsafe staying here. I see in his eyes that he will cave and give into me.

He looks at Rose and Alice. "Girls, we will make a quick sweep to your house, you will have five minutes to grab whatever valuable thing you want. I don't want to take any chances, and I need to get you guns just in case." He lets go of me and heads to another room.

Rose pulls me into a hug. "Bella, everything will be okay. We will not let anything happen to you. I promise. We will figure this out, but we need to change now and get the Hell out of here, so lets move it now!"

Edward is back and hands us each a gun. "Here, you need this in case we have trouble. I am not leaving you unprotected." He looks at me. "You do know how to use a gun, right?" I nod. "Yes, my dad made sure I knew how to use one."

Alice was already dressed. We hurried up putting different clothes on as well as wigs, glasses and hats. Our driver was waiting as Alice and Rose went out first searching the area to see if they see anything out of the ordinary. Then they motioned for Edward and I to come out. We got in the car and head to our place. We knew it was a risk, but I had some things I cannot live without.

Edward held my hand the whole time. I took comfort in that and felt better. I squeezed Edward's hand and looked at him. He seemed a bit nervous. "After we get done at our house, are we headed to your place in Napa?"

Edward tensed and gave a pointed look to Rose and Alice before looking at me. "Um...no, Bella, we are going to one of my safe homes. They are hidden and no one knows where they are. You will be safe there. You don't need to worry, okay?"

I nod my head thinking that this is just as strange as Demetri wanting me killed for some unknown reason. Why isn't Alice or Rosalie freaking out about this ordeal. They are being uprooted too!

Edward speaks. "Okay, we are close, and we need to do this quickly. I will take Bella in with me and Rose, you and Alice hang a bit, watching to make sure all is good. Then get in and grab what you want." Everyone nods but does not speak.

We pull up and Edward gets out slowly, scanning area and has his gun in his hand. He motions me to get out, holds his hand for me to grab. I grab it while getting out. My eyes scanning myself. We walk in. I unlock the house.

We head to my room quickly, I start grabbing stuff that I have already set in my head on the way over on what I am taking.

I grab my duffel bag and start throwing stuff in it. I hear Alice and Rose in their room and they are shouting things. Next thing I know there is a gun shot. Edward grabs me, holding me to him. "Bella, you stay put. Don't move from this spot, okay?" I nod.

Edward leaves cautiously. My heart is thumping so loudly, that I swear others can hear it. I hear another gun shot. Next thing I know my closet door opens up and a guy grabs me from behind and I scream.

A/N

okay let's hear it? What do think?


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement intended on anything. Hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 8

**EPOV**

While I sit there holding Bella in my lap, she starts to calm down a bit. Her face is in the crook of my neck and I start to feel her kiss me. She kisses my neck, then I feel her tongue licking me, her kisses trail up to my jaw line, until she reaches my lips. I let out a moan. Oh God, does it feel great. Her kisses automatically go to my groin, as I shift slightly feeling myself get hard. My hands are on her face, pulling her away slightly looking her in the eyes cautiously. No words needed. I lean in planting my lips to her while her hands plays with the back of my hair, holding me to her. I let out a moan and then she gets up from my lap, not breaking contact of our lips and straddle me, while she starts to grind into me. I let out another moan, thinking this is it, I'm a goner, but she is on an adrenaline high and would be a mistake to have sex like this.

We continue making out, hands are roaming over each others body, my tongue is in search of hers. She freely lets me in her mouth while our tongues meet. I am so turned on, I would take her right here and now. I want to have all this crap to go away. Just as she pulls back, as if she wanted to say something, the door opens up with Alice and Rose coming in.

_CRAP! What a cockblock!_ But, I'm glad. I don' want to take advantage of her here, like this. She jumps up and heads to Rose hugging her. They talk briefly and Rose wanted to know what happened just as much as I do.

I grab her hand to pull her onto my lap again asking her what happened. I rub circles on her lower back, hoping it would help her relax.

We sit there as she tells me her story of recent events, telling me that she has no idea why they are after her. I tense up under her and tighten my grip on her, hugging her closer.

She tells me how she is glad that I am there for her, but questions me as to why. She gets off my lap, standing, looking at me. I told her I wanted to surprise her. How I missed being away from her. I stand, walking over to her. I need to be touching her. She is like a drug to me and I cannot be without her. We are in our own little bubble about to kiss, when someone clears their throat, "_ahem."_

We both turn to see Alice standing there with her arms crossed and foot a tapping. It was a funny sight to see. What is it with the cockblocking anyway? Why can't I ever catch a break here?

I step away from Bella and tell Alice that she is right. We need to get out of here before Demetri finds us. I need to make a few calls, so I exit the room quickly so we can get Bella out of here.

I get on the phone to call the guys. Jasper answers. "_Yo, talk to me_."

J, did A tell you what was shakin here?"

_"Yeah, we have already gotten word to Birdie who has the house ready for your arrival. Em and I will be there tomorrow. Em made contact with Bannister and he has the jet on standby and the driver should be there in ten minutes for you."_

"Okay, good, did you talk with Charlie? He needs to know what were up against."

_"Done! He wanted to come there, but I talked him out of it. Told him it could be dangerous. D probably has his men watching him. I told him that we will keep him posted."_

_ "_Good, we gotta get changed to get out of here. A, will keep in touch with you, laters, man."

I hang up with Jasper and head back in the other room to get out of here. I tell the girls we need to change our looks in case Demetri found us.

I knew Bella would have a hard time understanding. She questioned her belongings and not wanting to leave them behind.

I tell her that she is my life now and I will do whatever it takes to protect her. We have no clue why Demetri wants her but were not taking any chances. These items are just things. Things can be replaced, but people cannot and I don't want to risk it. Not with her, she's too important. But her pleading eyes and heart gets to me and I crumble. _Yeah, I'm pussy whipped!_

I leave the room to go get them each a gun. I cannot have them unprotected. I needed to be prepared for anything. Never take anything for granted. I make it back into the room with the girls.

Rose pulls her into a hug, telling her it will be okay. The girls have been with Bella for a year now and they will do whatever it takes to protect her. I am so glad and relieved that she has them.

Our driver was waiting as Alice and Rose went out first searching the area to see if they see anything out of the ordinary. Then they motioned for us to come out. We got in the car and head to their house.

I hold her hand the whole time. I want her to feel that I am there to protect her. She squeezes my hand and looks at me, asking where we are going. I can't tell her where we are going. It would be safer this way. I am taking her to my house in Forks, Washington. It's huge and hidden in the woods. No one knows anything about it ,as it is also wired. No one can get in.

As we travel, I am also scanning and watching just as our driver is. I don't like the idea of going back to the girl's place to get stuff, but if we're quick, we should be okay. Yeah, right.

Okay, we are close, and we need to do this quickly. I will take Bella in with me and Rose, you and Alice hang a bit, watching to make sure all is good. Then get in and grab what they want. Everyone nods but does not speak.

We pull up and I get out slowly, scanning area, I have gun in my hand. I motion for Bella to get out, holding my hand out for her to grab. We walk in, heading to her my room quickly. She starts grabbing stuff. I hear the girls shouting, then a gun shot.

I have to check out the girls. We have company. I tell Bella to stay put. I head out and see Rose has her hand extended on the guy laying on the floor dead. "You girls okay? We gotta get out of here now." So we start to leave the room and there is another guy coming out of the hall closet and Alice shoots.

We are standing there and we hear a scream. Shit! It's Bella. I run over to her room, open the door with my gun drawn, she is struggling on the floor with a guy and the gun goes off.

My heart just stopped and I drop to my knees. _BELLA!_

I see her start to move. She gets up, turns to me looking at me. I jump up to grab her and just then, she faints in my arms.

I carry her out while shouting to Rose and Alice to get us out of here. We get in the car and don't see anyone else around and I yell at the driver to move it to the airport.

I am holding Bella. "Sweetheart, wake up. It's okay, I have you, you are safe. We'll get you out of here." I feel tears prick in my eyes. I hope she'll be okay. Just then she starts to stir.

"Oh, god, Bella, you're safe. I got you. Are you okay?" She blinks and nods. I hold her to me tightly, thanking god that she is okay.

We get to the tarmac and I carry her into the plane with Alice and Rose following. I put Bella in the seat next to me. Alice talks to the pilot and tells him to get us out now.

I brush my hand over Bella's head down her hair. "Bella, are you sure you are okay? I was so shocked when I saw you there. I thought you were shot when I heard that gun go off. I never should have left you alone like that. I am so sorry."

She places her hand on my face. "Edward, I am fine. I'm not as fragile as you think I am. Don't worry about it."

We are now in the air headed to the safe house. I will feel so much better once we get there. I have my arm around Bella while she sleeps, her head on my shoulder. Rose, Alice and I are talking going over things.

We will have to tell Bella the truth when we get settled. I can just imagine how upset she'll be. I would do whatever it take to make her happy. My feelings for her are strong. I am falling in love with her.

Bella starts to stir. We are about to land in Port Angeles and will drive over to Forks. My parents have a car waiting for us. They are waiting for our arrival at the house.

A/N

Edward has it bad for the girl. Glad they made it out alive. Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll Protect You**

Chapter 9

BPOV

When I heard that gun go off again, I knew we had trouble and then someone comes out of closet and attacks me, scaring me as I let out a scream. We fight as he grabs me. I punch him and we fall to the floor. I reach for my gun in my pants and manage to get it and it goes off.

I think to myself that I am okay but I am still not safe. I gotta get out of here. I stand as I see Edward, then I feel blackness come over me and I collapse in his arms.

I am in darkness. I hear voices and I try to come to, but get swept back into darkness until finally I come to. I see relief in Edwards eyes and our eyes meet. He tells me I am safe now. He apologizes for leaving me alone. I tell him it's okay as It's not his fault and I need to assure him. He was risking everything for me and for Rose and Alice too.

I feel so tired, so I close my eyes and drift off to sleep while laying on Edwards shoulder. His arm is around me and we are in the air. I think about how much Edward means to me for being here. He melts my heart and I love him for that.

I feel the plane lose altitude and think I better wake up to see where we are at. I open my eyes and see the most gorgeous green eyes looking at me. I smile. "Hi."

"Hi" he smiles back, brushes his hand on my face lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel pretty good." I reach my hand up to his face and rub my thumb along his jaw. I look at his lips, while I lick my lips. I want to kiss him. Just then he leans down and kisses me. It was a soft, sensual kiss that just sent a signal to my libido. I want this man.

We are in our own little bubble forgetting who is around us until someone clears their throat. We both giggle, pulling apart.

I feel my face get red hot as I look over at the girls who are smirking. "Sorry guys, I got carried away." They just sit there smiling.

The plane lands and we get out while Edward holds my hand leading me to Black Mercedes. WOW, what a nice car! We get in and head down the road to somewhere. "Um, where are we going?"

Edward looks at me. "We are headed to Forks. I have a huge house there in the woods. It comes complete with a fitness room, hot tub and heated pool." he winks at me.

I snicker. Oh, Edward, you had me at hello, I think to myself. He is just melting my insides. Despite everything going on right now, he is making bad things disappear.

We drive down this long and winding road in the lush green moss filled timbers. There is no way anyone would find me. We stop at a gate and he punches in the keypad for the gate to open.

We drive further and deeper in the woods, until we come upon this huge three story house with lots of windows. I sit there staring and a man and a woman come out onto the front patio. Edward opens the door for me.

"Bella, we are here. It's okay, you're safe now." I look up at him and he pulls me into a hug. "Come on, I want you to meet my parents." Alice and Rose are already there hugging them. Odd, it's like they know each other already.

Great! I moan internally. Parents already. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella. Bella, my parents, Esme and Carlisle."

Esme comes up to hug me. "Bella, welcome. So nice to meet you." I smile and return the hug. "Nice to meet you also. Thank you! I am sorry the circumstances aren't very good." Carlisle steps forward for a hug too.

"Oh, nonsense, dear. Come inside." Carlisle said while he directs us to the house.

Once inside, I look around at how open and spacious it is. It is a really nice house and I think I will like living here, no matter for how long.

Edward grabs my hand. "Let me show you around. Come on." So off we go. Everyone follows, thru the kitchen, living room and then next thing I know Edward and I are by ourselves as we head upstairs.

We get to one door as he opens it. "This is your room." We walk in and I stand by the bed looking at it. It is moderately decorated in earth tone colors. Very modern and stylish.

I set down on the bed. "This is a nice room. Thank you again for everything." I feel emotional and a tear springs up in my eyes. Edward is next to me in an instant wrapping his arms around me. I put my arms around him as I break down and cry.

He whispers to me while kissing my head. "Shhh, baby, it's okay. I got you. Cry if you have to, let it all out. I'm not leaving you, I'll protect you." I nod and hold onto him tight. Once I let it all out. I stop and take a huge sigh. I'm sure his shirt is soaking wet from my tears.

I loosen my grip on him and pull back to look at him. "Sorry, I got your shirt all wet. He let out a snicker. "The shirt is least of my worries. Come on I'll show you my room next door and I can change it quickly."

I feel better knowing that. Just then, there is a knock on the door and Rose steps in smiling. "Everything okay?" I nod. "Esme has supper on the table for us."

Edward stands. "Okay, thanks Rose, we'll be right down." She leaves and he grabs my hand. "Lets go, you need to eat and I don't want to hear you complain one bit, got it?" He winks.

Damn that wink. "Yeah, lets go, I could try to eat something." I smile and we head over to his room which is nice. He quickly changes his shirt and go downstairs to the dining room.

"Oh, good, you two came down, have a seat." Esme said.

Esme made chicken and pasta. It looked and tasted really good. "Esme, this is really good. Thank you." Everyone agreed.

"Thank you." she smiled. "So, Bella, tell us about yourself. Where are you from?"

I cleared my throat. "I am originally from Chicago and moved to Las Vegas a year ago. My parents are still in Illinois and I'm an only child. I love dancing, as I am a show girl with Rose and Alice. We've been friends for a year. They are my best friends and cannot be happier." I smile at them as they smile back. Alice reaches across the table to give my hand a gentle squeeze.

After we each got all of our life history out, it was nice to know Edward parents. It is almost like I have known them forever. I feel so comfortable around them. It really makes this easy being here.

After we were done eating, I offered to help clean up, but Esme insisted I go rest. Edward had to drag me out. He took me to my room and stops at my door.

"Bella, I want you to get some rest. Good Night and Sweet Dreams." He kisses my head, gives me a hug and turns to leave.

I head into my room. Grabbing my bag that we managed to get in the mist of all the chaos. I shower, brush my teeth and feel so much better as I put on a pair of boy shorts and a t-shirt. I climb into bed feeling overwhelmed by everything. I start to think about everything that has happened, looking at my photos of my family and friends until sleep finally takes me but a nightmare haunts me and I wake up screaming.

A/N

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Story is made up in my head like all my others and don't own anything Twilight related in the story. All mistakes are my own, and sorry for that(still no available betas)._

_I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 10

BPOV

_Demetri is walking up to me. He has me tied up. His finger runs down me cheek. "What you see is what you get my Bella. I know you saw what I did and I will get you for this. I will not let you live. You know too much. Your a liability. Now I am going to kill you." Gun pointing at me..._

_ I am gagged and crying. "Noooo, Nooooo." I scream."AHHHHHH_

I sit up in bed screaming just as Edward comes barging into the room. Alice, Rose, Esme and Carlisle are right behind him in the doorway.

"Bella, I'm right here, you are safe, It's okay baby, I got you." He holds me in his arms. I am crying hysterically. I cannot stop. I hold tight onto Edward again like life depended on it.

"We'll let you two be alone. Let us know if you need anything." I heard Esme as she brushed my hair and kissed me on the head. I nod and they leave.

We lay in my bed. I am laying on top of Edwards chest. Listening to his heartbeat, his breathing and matching mine to be the same. I finally settle down as I chant to myself that I am alright. I am safe. Edward is with me.

I feel his touch. His fingers are grazing up and down arm that is laying across his stomach. I am afraid to move from this position. I want this forever. He soothes me. I take comfort in him.

I let out a sigh and move my head back to look at Edward. He looks over at me, placing his hand on my face. "Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better."

I nod. "Demetri had me tied up and gagged. He wants me dead because of what I saw. I don't know what I saw though. I don't get it, Edward. I just don't know." and a new wave of tears come on again.

"Shhh, it's okay. Maybe in time something will trigger and you will know. Just know you are safe here with me." His grip tightens on me. I take comfort in that and finally fall asleep.

I wake with feeling really hot and a heavy weight that is weighing me down on the bed. I look to see Edward's head on my chest, arm over my stomach and his leg intertwined between mine. I try to shove Edward lightly to see if he moves and he shifts slightly rolling off me and moans.

I chuckle to myself. I get up and head to the bathroom. I come back out and he is sitting up against the headboard.

I smile at him as he smiles back. I climb back into bed. "Good Morning." I lean in to kiss him.

"Mmmm, Good morning to you too, how are you feeling?" He kisses me back, not saying a word. We are making out in my bed forgetting all things. He has a way of doing that, which I do not mind at all, especially now.

He pulls back from me, placing his forehead to mine. "If we don't stop now, I'm afraid I won't be able to and I don't want to take advantage of you like that. Not after all you have just been through."

I pull back looking at him, whispering, "I don't want you to stop. I want you to take this all away. I want you and you never have to ask. Just please take..." I was instantly cut off with his mouth on mine. His hands on my face holding me to his. He deepens the kiss and I let out a moan as I feel a jolt between my legs, wanting him to be inside of me.

"Take me Edward, I want you inside of me." I plead thru our kissing. I grab at his shirt, as he grabs mine and pulls them off. He grabs my boy shorts and throws on floor with his pants. He is laying there and his erection stands tall as I stroke it. He palms my breast, massaging it while kissing me. My breathing picks up, I feel like I am going to burst.

"Edward, I need you inside of me now, please...please." I said while we are feeling each other. Heat and passion filling us both. His hand moves between my legs and slips his fingers into me making me moan. "Oh god that feels good. I am going to come."

"Oh, not now sweetheart, I want the pleasure of being inside of you for your first orgasm with me." he whispers in my ear.

He spreads my legs and hovers over me while he rubs his cock and then slowly shoves into me. I arch my back as the feel of him is so great. He takes his time. My mind is going in all sorts of disarray with pleasure.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. I promise to take it slow. You are so wet and so tight. It feels so good. I don't know if I can hold out much longer."

"Edward, just go, I can't hold out much longer either." I grip his shoulders, digging my fingers into him, as he is driving himself deeper into me, hitting my sweet spot.

He starts moving in and out of me. I meet his thrust. We both moan while he continues kissing me.

"Edward, go harder, faster, I can't...I...Oh god, I am coming." I feel myself go so high with my orgasm just as he picked up pace and he too came when I did, leaving both of us flying as he fills me. He then crashes down on top of me while we catch our breath.

He then rolls over, hugging me to his side, kissing me. "That was amazing." He grabs my chin to pull toward me so that I am looking at him. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I smile and leaned up to kiss him. "I'm wonderful and no, you didn't and I do have to agree with you. That was amazing." He smiled back and we just lay there while he rubs circles on my arm lightly and I play with the hairs on his chest.

I lay there thinking that this is what I want. I wonder if he ever had any other women in his life. The thought makes me let out a whimper out loud.

"What is it, whats wrong?" He pulls away to look at me. How can I ask him? We just had sex and I am ruining it.

"Um...nothing, lets get up, I'm hungry." I said quickly, pulling away, getting up to head to the bathroom.

I start the shower and hop in, letting the water cascade over me. I let my fears of Edward with someone else get to me and I start to cry again. The thought of it is painful. Just then the shower door opens and Edward steps in, pulling me into his arms.

I continue to cry while he continues to soothe me. "Bella, it's okay." He squeezes me, then lets me go placing his hands on my face. "Bella, you can talk to me. I want you to tell me if something is bothering you. Please, talk to me. I already told you that you are my life now. I'm not going anywhere. I want to help you."

He pulls me out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry me off. He does the same. Grabbing the robes hanging on the back of the door and putting them on, he grabs my hand and we go sit on the bed.

"Bella, talk to me, please, what is wrong?"

I nod and my hand plays with the lapel of his robe while I search for the words. "It's nothing really, it's just that...um...that I just don't know you at all. I know you said I'm your life now, but...oh, god this is hard to ask." His hand in grabbing my chin pulling it up so I have to look at him. I feel embarrassed.

"Just say it, Bella, whatever it is, just say it."

I whisper okay. "How many women have you had in the past? I just need to know, not just that it really matters at this point, well it does, because if you are a hustler where you were with many women and we just did it, and I..." he cuts me off with a kiss.

He pulls back smiling. "You silly girl. You have every right to know these things, as well as I with you. First of all, I am in no way a hustler, so let me set that record straight." We both chuckle. "I have not had any other women. I may have been on dates with them, but just as acquaintances, nothing more sexually, I swear. You are my first." He brushes hair off my face, putting behind my ear.

I smile questionably. "Really? I'm your first, really? He nods. "I'm glad to hear that, I feel better, thank you." I kiss him.

He pulls back quickly. "What about you? Have you had many men? Do I need to be concerned, Oh, god, I didn't use a condom, are you on the pill? Oh, god, if you get pregnant, I mean, oh god, I am so stupid. I should have thought with my brain and not my dick, but you are so fucking beautiful and I lose all thoughts when you're..." I cut his ranting off with a kiss. I deepen it. He is so sweet to be so concerned. I need to put his mind at ease.

"You are my first too! I have only had boys as friends, acquaintances as you say. We only hung out as group of friends. When I move to Vegas, there was no one I wanted as I knew there were guys looking to get laid, with a one night stand and would have diseases. That is not for me. I was saving myself for the right one." I chuckle putting my fingers in his hair. "I am on the pill, so you don't need to worry. I want you and only you if you'll have me?"

He kisses me and we fall back on the bed. We are laughing, then he stops and gets all serious, moving hair off my face, looking into my eyes. "Yes! Yes, I want you and only you if you'll have me back."

I smile and attack him, planting kisses all over his face saying yes between kisses and laughter. "Let's get dressed and get some food." And with that we did just that and headed downstairs.

A/N

Well, did you like the lemony chapter? Comments? Thank You!


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll Protect You**

A/N

This is it! I hope you like this chapter. Were almost to the top...

Chapter 11

EPOV

After we land in PA, My father left his Mercedes for me to drive back in. I can't wait to show Bella the house and meet my parents. She'll love them.

Everything seems to fall into place here. It feels like home, like a life I want to have. I take her a tour of the house and show her to her room. I wish I could stay with her, but I don't want to scare her anymore than what she already is.

Then there's the nightmare. The fucking nightmare she had that woke the whole house up and it just pierced thru me when I heard her scream. I never flew out of my bed so fast, thinking someone got to her.

I grabbed her like my life depended on it. I held her tight, as she clung to me tightly. I'm not letting her go or letting her be by herself again. It's just too painful.

She finally calmed down and we fall back asleep. When she wakes up, pushing me off of her, I don't want to let her go as we our bodies are intertwined. I sit up against the headboard waiting for her to come out. I need to find out that she is okay and to talk about her nightmare.

When she talks, I tighten my hold on her. I need to reassure her that she is safe and that I will take care of her. When she kisses me, it sends a jolt to my cock. I want so badly to be inside of her, but I won't take advantage of her under the recent circumstances. When she tells me that she wants me, my heart just blew up along with my erection I now have.

I want to take her slow, make love to her. She is my first and I want it to be special, but I'm not sure I can hold out much longer. We make love and it was out of this world. With us laying in each others arms, I never want this to end. I want to stay here forever holding her and she lets out a whimper and kind of freaks out.

She gets up and goes into the shower. I am not sure what just happened or what is wrong, but I am not letting this go, so I head into the shower and she is crying. Taking her into my arms again and telling her to talk to me.

We dry off and head to the bed in our robes and she looks pretty damn sexy in my robe, but she is pretty damn sexy without it. I want her again. Once you get a taste, you gotta have more. What can I say, I'm a guy.

She asked if I was a hustler and if I had many women. I couldn't help but laugh. I never had the pleasure, as I wanted to save myself for someone special. I am probably the few men who do. Then, it had me thinking about whether she had any men in her life. But I knew it wasn't the case because I already knew all about her. I knew from the girls and one of the privileges of being a PI to know your subjects.

After our discussion of being exclusive to each other and that we were each others first, made things so much easier. No past baggage or issues. Things can only get better and I know I have to tell her about me.

BPOV

Now that Edward and I have established ourselves to each other. Things can and only, will get better between us. We joined the others for breakfast. I sit down to find bacon, eggs, toast, juice and coffee. It smelled wonderful.

"Bella, Good Morning dear. How are you?" Esme said as she came to give me a warm hug.

"I am fine now, Thank you and I am sorry for last night." I sincerely stated.

"Bella, do not apologize. You have been through a lot and I am here if you want to talk about it, okay?" She smiles and I appreciate it. I miss my parents and then it hits me. Oh my god, my parents. The look on my face must have caused alarmed because everyone was suddenly up looking at me and Edward grabs my hand. "Bella, what is it? Whats wrong?"

I look at him in a panic. "I...um...my parents. I have to call my parents. I have to tell my parents where I am, what do tell them, oh god, no..." he stops my ranting. "Bella, stop, it's okay. We'll take care of it. Relax." I nod and go back to eating.

We get done eating and Edward excuses himself with his dad. The sun is shining and Alice, Rose and I go sit outside by the pool. We each sit on the lounge chairs facing the pool. Its very relaxing. Esme brings us Ice tea.

"This is wonderful, Esme, thank you!" Alice said with a smile and we all agree in thanking her also.

We hear commotion coming from inside the house. We all turn to see what is going on and here are Jasper and Emmett headed our way with Edward. The girls jump up and hug their men. It's weird that they know where we are. Maybe not weird, but strange. Did Edward arrange this, how did he know?

Edward comes over and sits on edge of the chair and grabs my hand smiling. I smile back and had to ask. "Edward, did you arrange for the guys to come here for the girls?"

"Um...sort of. Bella, I need to tell you something. Come on, lets go inside." I nod and he pulls me up as we head inside with the others following us.

Sitting on the chair, everyone else finds a spot. Alice, Emmett and Rose on the couch with Jasper on Arm of couch next to Alice. Esme on the other chair with Carlisle standing next to her. I sort of feel like I am on trial here and I look around worried that this is something serious.

Edward clears his throat as he stood in front of the fireplace looking at me. "Bella, Just know that what I am about to tell you, has in no way, effect how I feel about you. Everything I told you earlier changes nothing, okay?"

I narrow my eyes in a worried state. "Okay, you're scaring me, what is it. Just tell me." I scan the room at the others to see if they are just as freaked as I am.

He runs his hand thru his hair nervously and takes a deep breath and fixes his eyes on me. "Bella, we are not really who you think we are. We are private investigators from Chicago. We know who your parents are. Actually your father hired us to help him with some investigating on Volturi and some others who are from Chicago, but also involved in stuff in Vegas. Which is why we were there when we met again. I mean, I have met you a few years back briefly, but figured you'd not remember me."

I sat there dumbfounded and in shock at what was coming out of his mouth. It left me feeling speechless. I stand instantly and my voice raises almost to angry state. "You're telling me that you lied to me. That you are all into this together?" I look over at Rose and Alice. "Please don't tell me you know about this? Tell me Alice...Rose?" They said nothing. I saw it in there eyes.

Alice jumps up, reaching for me, but I pull away before she touches me. "Bella, we love you like a sister. We needed to protect you. We never meant to hurt you, you have to believe that."

I feel my eyes prick with tears and my heart aches. "So, you were in with them the whole time. Are you and Jasper together for real? Rose and Emmett too?" She nods.

I just look at them. Hurtful tears stream down my cheek. I felt betrayed by my best friends. "I..." shaking my head, I close my eyes to control my feelings... "can't believe you would do this to me, I am so hurt..." then it all bubbled up and I shouted letting it out..."I HATE YOU GUYS!" I moved to run out, not wanting to be here in front of them any longer.

Just then out of the corner of my eye, I see my dad step out from the doorway and I stop dead in my tracks. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Walking towards me. "Bells, I know this doesn't look good right now and I am sorry, but I had to protect you while you were on your own in Vegas. I just couldn't stand the thought of you there by yourself. I needed someone to be with you. The girls were already there working for me when we arranged for this. You want someone to blame, you blame me."

After listening to my dad, tears streaming. I realized it's been a year since I saw him and he shows up here. It's strange seeing him again. I missed him and I hugged him and cried. "Dad, I missed you."

"Oh, Bells, I missed you too and I want you to know that you are safe here with the Cullen's. You have nothing to fear sweetheart. I wish I could stay longer, but I cannot in case I am being watched since there is a hit out on you. Please do as your told until we can figure this out okay?"

I nod and he lets go. Carlisle leads him out and I stand there crying and arms wrap around me. I look up and Esme smiles and puts her head to mine. "It'll be okay, please trust us. I know this is a lot to take in, but we won't let anything happen to you."

I close my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. I need to sit down. As I sit there staring off into space, not knowing that everyone left me alone except Edward as he stands there looking at me, not knowing what to do. I look at him and he slowly steps forward and gets down on his knees in front of me.

He grabs my hand. "Bella, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you like this. It's killing me inside. I am falling in love with you every moment and I don't want to be without you. Please say..." I cut him off with a kiss. I cannot imagine my life without him and he is everything I want. He loves me! I know he didn't intentionally mean to hurt me or keep things from me. I cannot blame him for my fathers doing.

My heart is beating at the thought of him loving me. I pull away from him, I whisper. "Edward...you are falling in love with me?" He nods smiling at me. I search his eyes through my teary eyes, "because I'm falling in love with you too! The moment I laid eyes on you at the casino, dancing for you. You had me at your smile. You were like a drug to me."

He leans forward, kissing me. "You had me at your smile too! But you had me over a year ago when we were first introduced. There was just something about you. Then hired by your father. He gave me a picture of you. You were so beautiful and still are."

I raise one eyebrow. "So you knew me for a year and made no attempt to see me or make any contact with me?" We could have been together a year by now. How come?"

He swallows and gives me an embarrassing look. "I was working on another case at the time. I tried to pawn it off, so I could be with you. Charlie basically felt better having girls around you than a man. He must have been afraid I would steal your heart. But in fact, you stole mine and here I am, telling you to keep it." He smiles.

Alice and Rose come bouncing in, interrupting our conversation. Is it safe to come in?" Alice said and I stand to face her and Rose. "Yeah, it's safe and I want to apologize for what I said, I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Alice hugs me. "Bella, no apologies, we forgive you, they were words and we knew you were hurt and wouldn't mean them. We are truly sorry for everything. Forgive us?"

I nod hugging her back, while I reach my hand out to Rose. She lets go smiling, "Guys, come on, we are gonna go swimming, lets go."

I look at her. "Um, Alice, we do not have any swim suits, how can we go swimming?"

"Silly girl, Esme thinks of everything. You will find one in your room. Come on." She grabs my hand pulling me up the stairs to my room, leaving Edward sitting on the floor in the living room.

We get our swim suits on, which actually is a pretty red bikini. I put my robe on over it until we get to the pool. Rose comes out in a pretty Blue one and Alice in a yellow. The guys are already there and in the pool. They freeze as they see us standing there. The look of lust in their eyes is funny. Then all three whistle.

Edward jumps up out of the pool to me and wraps his arms around me and kisses me. "Damn, you look hot in that." I giggle. We start walking and next thing I know were falling into the pool.

We are all swimming and playing around. It was a lot of fun and relaxing. It felt good to laugh and have fun, forgetting about my little blow up and what they told me.

Edward started a fire in the fire pit. We sat around it talking about things we did when we were little. We roasted wieners and marshmallows and made s'mores.

"I haven't had s'mores since I was a kid. My best Friend Angela and I would go camping with her family and we had these all the time." I smiled at the thought and now thinking about Angela.

Edward brushes my cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

I look at him. "I was just thinking about Angela and wondering what she is doing right now. I haven't talked to her for a month. I miss her."

"If you want, I can make arrangements to get a message to her. I know it's not safe and I wouldn't what to put her or anyone else in danger."

I looked at him, placing my hand on his face. "Thank you!"

After we ate up all the s'mores. Rose and Emmett already excused themselves. Then Alice and Jasper, leaving just Edward and I. We just laid cuddled on the lounge chair talking about whatever. It was nice getting to know each other more.

We decided it was time for bed. Edward put out the fire and lead me up the stairs to my room. "Go change and when your done, come to my room. I want you to stay with me from now on, if that's okay with you. That's if you want to?" I nod. "Yes, I want. See you in a few." I reach up on my tip toes and kiss him.

A/N

Well, let's hear it, Did you like it?

Finally, Bella knows the truth about the Cullen's. Bella is a good person and she would never hold a grudge or be able to stay mad for very long. I tried, but she just didn't want it that way and fought me every step of the way while I was writing it.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended. I do not own anything Twilight related. _

_This chapter has a loaded lemon or two...Enjoy!_

**Chapter** **12**

EPOV

After Breakfast, I followed my father into his office to discuss a few things. I knew we needed to tell Bella about us, but was afraid she'll hate me. I could lose her forever.

We got word that Jasper and Emmett have Charlie with them and should be arriving any time now. He forced them to bring him here, because he knew Bella would not take the news well and he knew she would listen to him. Charlie said he will just fly here and go back right away, so it doesn't look suspicious if someone is watching him. We are usually pretty sneaky, but we can never be too cautious.

The guys arrive while the girls are sitting out on the patio by the pool. I didn't want Charlie to see Bella, until I could explain it to her. She had to hear from me since I lied to her in the first place. Then if it goes south, I will pull my ace card and have Charlie step in. Everyone was in agreement.

We left the office in search of the girls. Em and J were all but quiet. They were excited to have their wives in their arms full time. I pulled Bella inside and set her down while others drifted in.

I wasn't sure how Bella would react when I told her who we really were. I felt sick to my stomach that she would have nothing to do with me. My heart ached at the thought. Once I got it all out there, I felt a slight relief, but I knew it wasn't okay yet.

Alice had to jump in and speak. I knew Bella would feel betrayed and knew it wasn't over. When the tears came and she lost it, I just wanted to cry with her and felt my heart crash and tumble into pieces. Charlie decided he needed to step out. I watched as he spoke and worked his way to his daughter. Bella had not seen her father in over a year and I knew she loved and missed him. She would listen to him. Charlie only wanted to protect his daughter and would make her understand.

Once Charlie left with my father and I practically begged Bella for forgiveness, she graciously accepted me which was a huge relief. After I confessed I was falling in love with her, which I truly do, she said it in return. My heart just skipped a beat and feels whole again. I almost wanted to cry with excitement.

After apologies and forgiveness, Alice wanted to go swimming and we all got swim gear on. Jasper, Em and I jumped in the pool waiting for the girls to get down here. We splashed around and then they came out in their bikinis that Esme got for them ahead of time before they arrive. Alice gave her their sizes and guessed what to get.

Well, when Bella came out and took her robe off, I about died. She was smokin' hot in that red bikini. I swear my dick grew double in size. I reached down to grab myself just to make sure that didn't happen. I was hard, but not double in size.

I jump out of the pool, walked up to her, and wrapped her in my arms. She is all mine. I want her, but we need to have some fun. I start walking backwards as she follows so easily. Oops, we are falling into the pool.

After an hour or so of fun, swimming, I build a fire so we can roast wieners and marshmallows. We make s'mores and talk about growing up. It was relaxing. I had Bella between my legs on the lounger, cuddling. It felt good, felt right.

Everyone decide to call it a night and I put the fire out and took Bella to bed, my bed. I want her sleeping with me from now on. I don't want another night without her. I want to hold her in my arms. I want to fall asleep with her and wake up with her in my arms.

BPOV

After I changed, I headed over to Edward's bedroom. I am feeling nervous all of sudden and yet feeling relieved not having to sleep by myself. I know that I have been through a lot and of course, my mind is just reliving those bad things. I just wish I could remember why Demetri is after me.

I knock on his door. "Edward, it's Bella." Then his door opens and he is standing there in jammie pants and no shirt. Hot Damn! He smiles and grabs my hand leading me in, closing the door.

He leads me to the bed. "Do you prefer the right or left side of the bed?" I giggle. Like it matters. "No preference. How about you?" He smiles, "No preference for me either." So I climb in and he follows, pulling the covers over us while laying on our sides facing each other.

"Come here." He pulls me into him. He rubs my back. It feels good and I start relaxing. Not sure how this is all going to work out. A part of me is afraid of this not working out between us, but the other part is like, I am going to fight to keep this as it feels good and right. Hope he feels the same.

I let out a yawn and he snickers. "Go to sleep, beautiful. Sweet dreams." He kisses my head, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I felt a movement next to me and I stirred, opening my eyes to see the most handsomest man ever. My god he looked good twenty four seven. He laid there looking at me, smiling.

"What? Am I that funny looking in the morning?"

"Oh, no, you are just so beautiful. I cannot get over it." He reached up to move hair off my face and traces a finger down my cheek. I feel electricity shoot thru me.

"Um, are you feeling okay?" I reach up to feel his forehead to see if he has a fever. "I think you are sick, if you think I am beautiful after waking up."

He grabs my wrist. "I am not sick, and it's true. How did you sleep? We didn't wake up to nightmares."

I smile. "No nightmares and I slept better than I have in a while, thanks to you. You chase them away." I give him a wink. That must have done it, because he launches himself at me and kisses me. Damned with morning breath. His kiss left me feeling it between my legs. I moan right along with him. Hands are wandering over each others body.

He pulls back to look at me. "Bella, you are beautiful and you are very special." He kisses me again before I can say anything. He deepens the kiss and I want him inside of me.

_"Mine!" _He whispers in our kiss, Trailing down to my neck. He looks me in the eyes. "I want to be in you, I want to fuck you and have you scream my name."_  
_

I nod. "Yes, please, take me, I'm yours." He kisses me hard, shoving his tongue in my mouth making me moan again, while his hands roam over my body.

We strip our clothes. I am on my back as Edward spreads my legs, looking down at me whispering, "Beautiful."

He pumps his hard erection a couple of times and leans down to rub my pussy, making me arch my back at the feeling. "Edward, I need you now. Please put it in me." He gently pushed it in and I moan in the feel of him.

He pushes deeper, pushing in and out of me. "Harder and faster Edward. I want to feel it. Harder. Pound me, fuck me harder. Edward!" I feel myself getting higher and higher and closer to my orgasm. He pounds me harder and faster. We are in sync with each other.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so tight, I'm going to come." He picks up speed. "Come with me." And with that I let out his name. "Edward, fuuuuuuck meeeee!" We both come at same time. He lays on top of me as we hold each other with him still inside of me while we pant heavily. That was some quick fuck.

He kisses my neck and then slowly pulls out and rolls over onto his side, keeping his hands and legs on mine. I let out a deep breath. "Wow, that was amazing."

He laughs, "That was more than amazing, that was like out of this world." I giggle and I feel him get hard again. He kisses my shoulder.

"God, I want you again." His hand roams over my breast. "Mmmm, that feels good." I said.

"Can we do it again?" He asked. I nod. He kisses me. "I want to fuck you from behind. Get up on your knees." I do as he says. I am on my hands and knees, with him on his knees behind me. His hands are on my hips. He shoves his erection into me and I let out a moan. "Oh, god that feels even better." He is deep in me, hitting my sweet spot.

He starts thrusting in and out slowly. Killing me with each pass. "Edward, I need it harder and faster. Fuck me baby, I want it."

Picking up the pace, he grunts. I am screaming in pleasure. He pounds me and I come with him following. We lay down on our sides catching our breath. "Bella, you will be the death of me. I can't seem to get enough of you. I could stay inside of you forever."

I let out a laugh. "I would let you stay there also. We would never have to leave this bed. But we would need food." And just then my stomach growled causing us to laugh again.

"I guess we better get you food, huh?" He said while pulling out and head to the bathroom. He comes back with a warm washcloth and wipes me up. He hold his hand out. "Come, lets shower and get breakfast."

We head into the shower, wash each other up, my hand wanders and I grab him and he hardens, letting out a growl. I snicker, looking him in the eye with lust, wanting him again. We do it again in the shower.

We finally get dressed and head down to the smell of bacon and waffles. I hope they didn't hear me screaming out my pleasures. Oh God, how can I face them?

a\n

You all still with me? How we're the lemons? Good, bad, out of this world? Lol

I'm glad your liking this story and hope you continue liking it.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not own anything Twilight related._

_Hope you Enjoy this Chapter!_

Chapter 13

BPOV

After breakfast, we all sat around talking for a bit. No one said a word about Edward and I being too loud this morning, so maybe they didn't hear or they didnt want to embarrass me.

The guys had some business to take care of and headed off. Alice, Rose and I watched a movie and when it was done, we thought we should play a game, but include the guys.

"You guys get the game up and I will go see if they want to join us." I said while I headed to the office. I knocked on the door. "Edward, It's Bella, can I come in?" I waited for him to answer.

Carlisle opens the door, "Bella, come in, were almost done, what's up?" I look at him, smile and step in. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to play a game." I stop dead in my tracks and see Emmett on his knees in from of Jasper with a gun to him. I all of sudden, things come flooding my memory and I scream. Edward steps up to me trying to calm me. "Bella, it's okay, we are role playing. He isn't hurting him. It's okay."

I stop screaming and I am breathing heavy, I am starting to feel a panic attack come on, my breathing picks up, tears prick my eyes and I start to shake. I look at Edward, then back to the guys. By this time, Emmett is on his feet and the girls come running in.

I stood there as my mind played out the scene I just saw. My heart started racing, my mind is reeling in seeing a man on his knees his eyes pleading. A gun pointed at him. I don't feel, hear or see anything around me. Morphed back in time, I grab onto Edward with pleading eyes, but not able to speak.

"Bella, what is wrong. Bella? Talk to me." I finally hear Edward saying.

I cannot speak. Fear crosses my face. "Bella, you're scaring me. Breath baby, breath in and out."

I feel myself go weak and collapse, but don't faint. Edward catches me before I fall. Everyone is hovering over me. Watching and waiting for me to talk.

"She must be in shock. Bella, it's okay. I got you." He holds me. I grab onto him trying to control my breathing. He whispers. "Bella, take a deep breath. Do this with me, breath in and breath out."

Looking into his eyes and controling my breathing. "Edward, I remember. I walked into the room on my birthday where Demetri killed a man. I saw it. That is why he's after me. Oh God, I saw him kill a man."

I cry again. I cling to Edward. "I saw it."

"Shhh, it's okay now, you are safe." he says comforting me. We are sitting on the floor. Rose leans down putting her hand on my shoulder. "Bella, you are safe, no one will get to you." I nod okay.

Edward pulls away. "Come, let sit on the couch over here." He drags me over and we sit. He pulls me into his lap, holding me. Everyone is standing around looking concerned.

"I'm fine. I can't believe I remember. What do we do now. What happens?" I said looking at Edward.

He brushes my hair back, placing his hand on my face. "Tell me what you remember."

"Well, this was the night of my birthday. Remember we were at Volturi Casino celebrating. I got really drunk. I had to pee and headed to the bathroom. I took the wrong door walking in and seeing this man on his knees like Emmett was doing. Demetri was standing there with a gun and shoots him dead. That's when I stumbled out quickly and you were there. After that I remember nothing other than waking up in your bed hungover." I shudder at that awful thought at how I felt and being sick.

Jasper walks over to me holding a picture. "Bella, does this look like the man you saw?" I grab the photo and gasp. My shaky hand flies to my mouth to stop anything from coming from my mouth.

I nod looking at the man. "Yes, that's him. That's him!" I hand the pic back and I close my eyes as my breathing and heart rate picks up again and take a deep breath, opening them back up looking at Edward.

Everything is starting to make sense now. The Black flowers. The note that says, What you see is what you get. I saw a man killed by Demetri and now he wants me dead to silence me. That is why he was after me. I would be dead by now, if it weren't for Edward and the girls.

"Edward, I need to know, what do we do now? Am I going to have to go back and have him arrested?"

He looks back at me and nods. "Yes, we need to put him away. We have waited for this moment and I am sorry you had to be part of it. But we need you to testify against him. We will put you in the witness protection program, so he won't track you."

I jump up. "No, I won't, you can't force me to do that. I can't. I'd never see you again. Don't you want me?" Just the thought of us being apart, is killing me inside. I start to sob into my hands, when I feel arms around me. I cling to him, shaking my head trying to control my sobs.

I hug him tighter to me and whisper. "Please, don't let me go. Please? Please Edward...please." I beg him. I have fallen in love with him and I don't want to let him go. I'd do anything as long as were together. "I'll do anything. Anything but for us to be apart. Edward, I love you and you have been so amazing and you make me feel complete. Please, you are my life now, please don't leave me." I beg and plead, whispering to him, looking into his eyes to see if he feels the same way.

Both his hands are on my face, holding me, looking back at me. His eyes are sad with a frown on his face. "Bella, I love you too! I will not leave you, I promise. You can't get rid of me, ever. You are my life now also, I'm never letting you go. You mean too much to me." His lips are on mine.

Knowing he feels the same, I relax. We continue to make out. We hear a throat clear. "_Ahem." _We pull apart and laugh. I feel my cheeks flush, feeling embarrassed. I whisper my apology.

"Can you guys continue this later. We need to figure out what to do next." Emmett said. "Edward, this isn't going to be easy. Once they find out Bella knows, they will have Demetri's men after her as they are already, unless we take him out before that happens."

Edward looks at me and back to Emmett. "I think we have to do whatever it takes to protect Bella. We can't take a chance in putting her in danger like that. No matter the amount of protection, they can still get to her. Besides..." he looks at me, "Charlie and Renee would die if we put her into WP and never see or contact her again."

The thought of never seeing my family or friends again, would kill me. A tear streams down my cheek at the thought and Edward wipes it away. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry. Come on lets go play that game you girls wanted to do. Enough thinking about this situation. It does us no good sulking and worrying about it. You're safe and it'll all work out."

I nod and we all head out to the dinning room as the girls have the game of Life set up. We play and have a blast, forgetting about the drama that I caused earlier. Edward and I both got married and had two sets of twins. Pair of boys and girls. We laughed. Em and Rose ended up with one set of twin girls and one boy. Alice and Jasper had two sets of twins all girls and one boy. We joked how we hope this does not come true or we'd be in trouble. Esme and Renee would be estatic with all the grandkids though.

Time flew by. We finished the game and it was supper time. Esme made lasagna, salad and garlic bread. Bless her heart as this is one of my favorites dishes.

I got up and started grabbing empty plates to clean up. I needed to busy myself before I go crazy. Heading into the kitchen to rinse and put in the dishwasher.

Esme follows. "Dear, I can do that. Why don't you go rest?" I shake my head. "No, I need to do something. I need to keep busy. Please let me do this, okay?" She smiles and nods okay, leaving the room.

Once I finish up, wiping down the counter, I feel arms wrap around my waist, a warm breath on my ear, so I move my head to the side to give him access to my neck. He kisses it. "Mmmm, now this is what I'm talking about." He continues kissing my neck and I raise my hand up behind his head holding him to me neck, letting his lips roam it and turning me on, while my fingers run thru his hair. It's so soft.

"Edward, I think we better head to bed and finish it there, don't you think?" He then spins me in his arms puts me up on the counter. I wrap my legs around his waste and put my arms around his neck, grabbing ahold of his hair and kiss him on the lips.

His hands are on my thighs, slowly caressing them and moving up my lower back pulling me closer to him. I feel his erection through his pants. He lets out a moan pulling back to look at me. "I love you, Bella and I would like to fuck you on the counter. I think everyone has gone to bed. I don't think I can wait. I want to be in you." He kisses me hard, shoving his tongue in my mouth. I take and moan, feeling the jolt between my legs.

He undoes my pants pulling them down. He undoes his pants as his erection springs free, grabbing it and shoves it in me. I let my head fall back as he lifts my shirt and pulls my bra exposing my breast as he grabs ahold and sucks on them. God, does that feel so good. My breathing picks up. I am panting as he is thrusting. I reach up grabbing his shoulders and within minutes we both come. That was a quick one.

Edward grabs the paper towels to clean up with. We get dressed and I get the disinfectant out to clean the counter off. Laughing to myself as now I will never be able to keep a straight face or keep from blushing being in here from what we just did. Thank god no one came in on us. I probably would have died.

We head upstairs to bed. We both fall asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night I start dreaming. Edward and I are running down a street. Someone is chasing us. I hear gun shots. Edward is down, blood everywhere. I am trying to scream but nothing is coming out. I am crying. I cannot stop. I am sobbing and trying to tell him to wake up. _"Noooo, Edward wake up. No, God help me, help us. Someone, help me." _I feel someone shake me, "Bella, wake up. Bella, it's okay." I wake up still crying and I cling to Edward and whisper. "You're alive, you're okay, oh god, you're here." He hugs me tighter, "Bella, I'm here. I got you, you were dreaming. Listen to my breathing."

I listen and let out a sigh, controlling my breathing to his. I keep holding him and repeat it was just a dream. He is alive and well. He reaches for my chin to pull it up so my eyes are on his. "Bella, I won't let anything happen. It's okay. I love you."

"Edward, I love you too!" I kiss him. I deepen it as I need him to take this feeling away. "I want you, I need you, please take it away_. _Make love to me and take the bad away_._"

He made love to me and took it all away. I fell back into a blissful sleep. I only had dreams of Edward making love to me.

A/N

Well there you have it! Bella finally remembers what happened. Any guesses as to what might happen? Will Demetri find her? I think you'll be surprised as to what's gonna happen.

Please review your thoughts-I'm curious! Thank You!


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll**** Protect You**

_Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended._

Chapter 14

EPOV

When Bella came into my room, I knew it could only get better. I wanted to have her. Just making her happy, to be mine. I wanted to fuck her, make love to her and just be in her.

After I took her a couple of times, I could not get enough of her. All I could think about was just doing her twenty four seven. She is and always will be all I want.

After breakfast, we needed to take care of some business. We needed to figure out how Jimmy was murdered. Charlie figured he owed Demetri a lot of money and still tried to rob him. Plus we had another case we were working on, that could all be related and tied back to Volturi.

Emmett and Jasper did some roll playing as we tried to figure this out. There was a knock on the door and it was Bella. We don't have secrets with her, but she didn't need to know about our case we were working on unless she asked, which she didn't.

All of sudden she started to freak out when she saw Emmett on his knees in front of Jasper that must have triggered her memory. I freaked out too, but I had to be strong for her. She remembered what happened and why Demetri was after her.

My insides were in knots knowing that we could finally put him away, but then it would risk Bella and now that was something I could not live with. She could not either. She broke down in front of everyone that broke my heart. She also professed her love for me as she begged and pleaded me to not have her put in WP. I knew she would not want to leave her life. I didn't want to give her up either.

I decided we needed to get our minds off of the issue until we can figure out what we are going to do. So we headed down to play the game of Life with the girls. It has been ages since we played this and it was fun now as we are doing this as couples. I can't help but think about how I want a family. I'm not getting any younger and I want that with Bella. I hope she does too.

We eat my mom's famous Lasagna. I missed it. It's been almost a year since the last time I had it. Afterwords, Bella cleans up and heads to the kitchen. Everyone else dismissed themselves heading to their bedrooms, so I seek out Bella.

She is just finishing up and damn she looks delicious and I want her again. Sneaking up behind her as I want to feel her. Her body is so receptive to my touch that it sends a jolt to my dick and I am hard. I want to fuck her on the counter and I'll do just that.

After a quick fuck on the counter, we head to bed. We both fall asleep and in the middle of the night Bella is having a nightmare. She is mumbling something and started crying in her sleep. Talk about a heartbreak. I try to wake her. She grabs onto me like her life depended on it.

After I talked her through her sobs and comforted her, she told me what she was dreaming about. I will do whatever it takes to make sure we avoid this. She then begs and plead me to make love to her, to take her pain away. I oblige and slowly make love and show her how much I love her.

She is my life now and I will do whatever it takes to make her safe and happy. I wake up early and leave her sleeping. She needs to rest. I need to figure out a plan for our future together.

Heading downstairs, Jasper is up, drinking coffee. I grab me a cup. "Morning dude, What's happening?" I said while I sit down.

He looks up from the paper. "Morning, not much, how is Bella?"

"She okay now. She had a nightmare again. I can't take it man, It kills me seeing her hurting like this. That Fucking Demetri. But I blame myself for not going with her. If I had only been with her, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Dude, don't knock yourself down. It's not your fault, so quit blaming yourself."

Jas, I can't help it. I still feel bad. Now I just need to make it right. I need to kill Demetri, so he can't hurt her anymore." I shake my head just thinking about how we can do this.

Emmett comes in and sits down. "What up guys?"

We both look at Em and I speak. "Just trying to figure out what to do in killing D. I can't let him get to Bella, I just can't. I love her too much and I want a safe future with her."

"We are with you man." Em gets up, slaps me on the shoulder, while he gets a cup of coffee.

We talk about how we need to discretely kill D without any links to us. We will give him the drug Prepitall that will be put into his food as it cannot be detected in the bloodstream. It goes straight the the heart to stop it.

"Okay, lets see if dad can acquire it thru his connections or we can get Alec to get it and get someone to give it. Sooner the better. I don't want Bella going through this any longer." I stand to get another cup. Mom comes in to start breakfast. Wishing us a good morning.

Now that we have it settled. We need to get to work after breakfast. I am not wasting any more time.

I am leaning against the counter smiling where Bella and I just fucked last night and the thoughts just made me want to do it again. She walks in and see's me standing there and she gets this big smile on her face as I do when I see her. Oh yeah, she is thinking it too!

She walks up to me, puts her hands on my chest and kisses me. "Morning, I missed you this morning. Couldn't you sleep anymore?"

I lean down kissing her back. "Mmmm, morning to you beautiful and no, I could not. I couldn't lay there any longer and you needed your rest."

"That's a shame because I am sure I could have taken those stresses away from you." She pulls away smiling and gets a cup a coffee, leaving me wanting more of her touches and kisses. Damn, I should have stayed in bed.

I walked up behind her, snake my arm around her, whisper in her ear. "Well, we could always go back to bed and start all over. What do you say."

she giggles and turns away. "Sorry, bud, but you lost your chance. Maybe next time though." she walks out. Esme comes back in and finishes the waffles.

We sat eating. This is what I want. I want my family to be together always. Well, maybe not always, but we need more moments like this.

The girls clean up and the guys headed off to work. We have dad try to see if he can get with his contacts to get the drug. It's a waiting game. Jasper is talking to Charlie to see if he has any connections to getting it. He said give him a few days.

I want to make sure we have the drug before we get with Alec. He has his hands full right now just keeping tabs on all the Volturi's. We have other agents that we are working with helping him, so I'm not really worried.

The sun is out today and the girls are laying by the pool sunbathing. So far the weather has been seasonably warm. I look out into the pool area and just stare at my beautiful girl. Her laying there in that bikini, teasing me. Damn I want inside of her. At least she seems relaxed Today.

"Guys, how about we stop working and join the girls by the pool?" I said as I turn and saw them headed to the door. It looked like they read my mind. So we joined them.

A/N

First of all, again this is a made up story. There is no such thing as a drug called Prepitall to kill you. I made it up. It sounded good though didn't it?

So, there you have it-Edward will do whatever it takes to get rid of D before he hurts Bella.

hope you're still with me-hugs!


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not own anything Twilight related._

Chapter 15

BPOV

Relaxing by the pool always does the trick. Water is always calming. When the weather is nice, you have to take advantage of it as there won't be too many more days like it.

The guys come and join us again also. Edward stands next to me looking down smiling. "Babe, you're gonna get burned, how about I put suntan lotion on you?"

"Mmmm, you're a little late, I already have some on." I said smiling back.

He lays down on top of me, kissing my neck. "Well, I think you need more. You may have missed some spots on this gorgeous body." I giggle. "Well, how about I do you and then maybe I'll be ready for another round."

He lifts his head looking at me. "You'll do me? Like do me, do me, like right here?" He wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

I laugh, slapping him. "No, I mean I'll put lotion on you silly boy. Then maybe later I'll do you. How is that?"

He gets this big smile on his face and kisses me. "Okay, but you promise?" I nod my head smiling. "I promise."

So he got up off of me, pulling me up and grabbing the lotion to put on him. Feeling him up his back, to his shoulders and arms is turning me on just feeling him. I plant kisses every so often and he lets out little moans as I caress his body. He reaches around and pulls me onto his lap and kisses me passionately.

Not even paying attention to the others, as Edward and I are in our own little bubble that I didn't even notice them looking at us until someone made a catcall. "Get a room you two!"

He pulled back and glared over at them, while I let out a laugh. Cockblocked again. "Maybe we should, then I can have my wicked ways with her."

I slapped him and gawfed at him. "Wicked ways huh?" I leaned into his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. "I kinda like that idea."

He laughs. "Oh yeah?" I nod my head. But of course, we get cockblocked again when Esme comes out and says lunch is ready if anyone is hungry.

We all jump up and head in to eat. The day went pretty fast with rest of the day lounging by the pool and swimming.

Around Ten o'clock, we made it into bed as Edward and I were curled up together. His hand starts to wander over my thigh lightly caressing me, kissing my neck. "Mmm, you taste good." He is driving me absolutely insane.

"Edward, I want you now, take me. I need you inside of me please." I whisper, begging him.

In a matter of moments he was in me. "Oh Bella, I can't get enough of you. You are so beautiful, I love you."

"Ahhhh, I love you too and can't get enough of you. I need you harder and faster. Fuck me, make me come." My hands are in his hair pulling on it. I want to feel it.

He pumps in and out of me, faster and harder, picking up speed and he hits my sweet spot making me scream his name. We both come at the same time. He crashes down on my while we control our breathing and then rolls off of me. "I swear you're trying to kill me." I giggle, lay on his chest catching our breathing and we both fall into a blissful sleep.

I wake up and Edward is still sleeping. He looks so handsome. After looking at the clock and seeing it's six fifteen. I decided I needed to shower. I took my shower and Edward still asleep. So I decided to leave him and I headed down for coffee.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the table when I walked in. "Good Morning you two." I said with a smile, walking to get a cup of coffee.

"Oh, Good morning dear, how are you?" Esme said back smiling along with Carlisle as he raised his cup as a morning jester.

I sit down, looking out the window. "I am fine. Looks like we could get rain today huh?"

"Yes, it's getting cloudy out there." Carlisle said, then turns to me. "Bella, how are you really doing?"

I look at him, then to Esme and back to him. I know I can't lie to them because they are my family now. "Well, I am coping as well as I can. I miss dancing, miss some of my friends, but thankful I have Alice and Rose here with me or otherwise I would go insane. Not to mention having Edward in my life." I stare down at my coffee. "I am sorry I put you guys in harms way. Because of me being drunk on my birthday and taking the wrong turn, I put your family at risk." I feel tears coming. Esme jumps up, sits next to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Bella, do not think that. There is no apologies here. We are family. You are included. My son loves you with his whole heart. We all do and there is nothing we wouldn't do for you. You did nothing wrong. Everything will be okay. Trust me okay?"

I nod as she pulls away, grabbing my face and plants a kiss on my forehead smiling. She goes back to her seat and we continue talking about different things. Alice bounces in as her usual self. She is the energizer bunny.

She hugs me and sits down with her coffee. "So what fun thing can we do today? It looks like rain and we'll probably be stuck in doors."

"There isn't anything to do here in town, is there? Can we even go to town?" I said looking them, hoping I can get out of the house.

"Maybe we can cruise through town. Take in some sites after breakfast." Carlisle said.

I took a sip of coffee. "Great, lets get cooking." I got up with Esme and Alice and we started cooking. Everyone was coming down except Edward. "I better go get lazy bones out of bed. I'll be back."

I headed to the room and he was still sleeping laying on back now. As stand there looking at him, I can't help but smiling. He is all mine. How did I get so lucky? I climbed onto the bed carefully and kissed his lips very gently. Nothing. No movement. Dead to the world. I kissed him again but a little firmer. He starts to stir, his lips moving. I deepen the kiss and he grabs me gingerly while my hands wander southward gently massaging his erection.

"Babe, wake up, breakfast is ready." I whisper while planting kisses now on his neck. He moans incoherently.

"I think I want breakfast in bed." he mumbles. I move from his embrace, standing up placing my hands on my hips. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, get out of bed now!"

"Nooooo, I don't wanna. Come here." Holding out his arms for me.

"No, get your ass out of bed babe, we are eating and then going site seeing." I walk away as he lets out a moan. "Fine, I'll be there in a few."

Everyone was already eating and I grabbed a plate and started when Edward came down still half asleep. Everyone looked at him and smirked.

"Damn Edward, wild night last night?" Emmett said smirking.

"No Emmett, just shut it!" Edward grabs his plate and sits next to me with a scowl on his face making me laugh. I place my hand on his thigh rubbing it. He places his hand on mine and moves it over to my lap, leans over whispering in my ear. "Behave yourself, love."

I snicker and go back to eating. We got done and cleaned up. Edward headed back upstairs to get ready. I headed into the bedroom, just as he was standing by the dresser with just a towel. I stand there just admiring his body. Then, I lock the door and walk over to him. More like prowl, staking out my prey.

I run my hand up his arm, over his shoulder, down his back and kiss between the shoulder blades. His shudders. I snake my hand around the front and undo the towel. He sucks in a breath as I grab his erection. While holding it in my right hand, I slowly move around in front of him. He turns slightly and I sink to my knees taking him into my mouth and I moan. So good.

I lick him, massage him making him moan. "Oh Bella that feels so good baby, oh, god, help me." I smile and suck him. Bobbing my head back and forth while his hand is on my head thrusting in and out of my mouth. I am giving him pleasure.

He abruptly stops and pulls me up off my knees. "I want to be in you when I come." And he takes me to the bed, pulls my pants down and drives it into me. In a matter of a few minutes we both come.

Panting and catching our breath, he pulls out, grabbing the towel to clean off. "Damn, girl, I swear, I can't get enough of you."

I sit up on my arms looking at him. "Well, I can say the same thing. You'll be the death of me." We both laugh and got dressed.

We headed downstairs where everyone was waiting for us. Jasper stood there shaking his head at us snickering. He knew what we were up to. I just let it go.

We got in the SUV and headed to town. Carlisle drove, while Edward and I sat in the back. His arm is around me. He leans over whispering in my ear. "Wanna make out in the back seat." I giggle. "No, Edward, we have a car full, besides your parents are up front."

"Fine, be a party pooper." he says and kisses my cheek.

We drove around while Carlisle tells us things. We head out to the coast. We stop for lunch at a small diner. They had some pretty good home cooked meals. We headed back home as the rain hit.

We got back home around six thirty and decided to munch on stuff as we had a late lunch and ate a lot. We sat around and watched Football. Us girls headed upstairs and hung out in Alice and Jaspers room.

We were spread out on the bed. Us girls always had moments of just laying around. Now that we have had the chance to really know each other. Rose and Alice are both married to Emmett and Jasper. They had to spend a year apart from each other. Even though they always stayed connected via skype. I never knew, but they had to keep things under wraps which I understand.

"Girls, what is going to happen next. I mean, are you guys going back to Chicago?" I roll over to look at both of them.

Rose is next to me and grabs my hand. "Bella, we are not going anywhere until this mess is over with. We are here with you. You can't get rid of us, unless you want us to go?"

"Oh, no, I don't. I don't ever want to get rid of you guys. You're my family, I need you. I would go bat shit crazy if I didn't have you around. I just hoped that you would never leave me. But I do understand if you had to leave. I mean you have a life and you both deserve it." Just the thought made me feel bad for them and the sacrifices they are making. I can't imagine my life without them.

Just then the guys come in and they see us on the bed and pounce on top of us. Edwards growls in my ear making me giggle. "I love your giggle girl. Lets go to our room." I nod as he helps me up.

"See ya in the morning guys." And Edward and I are out with Em and Rose behind us heading to their room.

We crawl into bed facing each other. I reach my hand to his face. "Edward, I love you and I want to thank you for loving me back. Thank you for everything you do to me."

He grabs me, pulling me to him. "I love you too and you are so welcome. Don't ever doubt my love for you. I told you that you are my life now and I mean it. I want you forever. Thank you for loving me back." He leans in to kiss me and I fall asleep in his arms feeling safe.

A/N

just some tender moments of love. Hope you enjoyed them as much as I did.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: I_ don't_ own anything Twilight related. No Copyright infringement intended._

Chapter 16

BPOV

It's been a month now of being hidden in Forks. I am not complaining as I have my friends, my new family, but most of all the love of my life here with me. I do miss having the freedom of coming and going, but staying alive is more important.

Edward has been informed that they were able to get the drug to kill Demetri and James both, as if one is taken out, the other is still a threat. The plan is to kill James first, so it looks like Demetri made a hit out on him. Then we'll get Demetri.

Alex also reported that James was close to finding me. He was in Port Angeles with another guy, tracking me down. Jasper had a guy at the hotel get to them, killing them both. They were able to dispose of the bodies with no trace. I did have some relief because he was the one who tried to kidnap me when he hit Rose over the head. But not enough that he was this close to me.

Next, we are after Demetri. Alec said that he is spittin nails as to why James is not reporting back to him. We were told that Demetri may come looking for me himself, as he is mad as hell with James. But Alec has his guy giving Demetri the drug before that happens tonight.

I am not sure how much more I can take of this. I have only broken down once more at the thought of Demetri finding me. Edward has been pretty good at distractions. I thank God every day for him. He has such a calming voice and it puts me at ease.

"Bella sweetheart, please relax. It's almost over with. Once we get the call from Alec that Demetri is dead, we can breathe and you can live freely." He kisses me trying to relax me. He rubs my shoulders. "Baby, your so tight. Let me give you a back rub and we can soak in the hot tub."

I nod. "Okay, lets, I need something, to get rid of the tension. Thank you." I hugged him. He pulls away. "Well, I can think of a great way to get rid of it." He winks at me smiling. I know whats on his mind. "I bet I know too, but I really could use a massage and soak." So, I got my massage and we relaxed in the hot tub.

I am so relaxed now, feeling so much better. We were laying in our bed just kissing when Edwards phone buzzed for us to come to his dad's study. Alec was on the phone.

We get in the room with others and Alec was on speaker announcing that Demetri was indeed dead. A huge relief came over me as I let out sigh and I about collapsed but Edward had his arms around me. He hugged me tight and I started crying.

Everyone let out a cheer and we hugged each other. I think everyone kept me upright the whole time because by the end of it all, Edward picks me up bridal style and hauls me back to our bed. I kept asking him if its a dream. If it is really over.

I fall asleep from exhaustion. I dream of the news that I can live freely and happily with Edward without hiding.

I wake to the feel of a finger brushing hair off my face, green eyes looking at me and a big smile. "Good morning sunshine." I smile back at him. "Good morning handsome."

He leans forward and kisses me. "How do you feel sweetheart?"

I place my hand behind his head, playing with his hair. "I feel great and you?"

He kisses me again. "I feel great! In fact, I feel pretty hard." He grabs my hand and places it under the sheets to feel his erection. I let out a giggle. "Well, I better take care of that huh?"

I attack him with kisses while I rub him. He lets out a moan that hits my libido. He fingers graze between my legs, pulling my panties down. He mounts me and pushes in me, slowly taking me, making love to me.

As we lay there, I can't help but wonder what is next. I must have gotten this sad look on my face as Edward places his hand on my face. "Bella, what's wrong? Why the sad face?"

I look him in the eyes. "Well, what is next for us? What do we do now that we don't need to hide out here? What about your family?"

"Bella, what do you want to do? Where would you like to go?" I shrug my shoulders not sure what I want to do, as I have not really thought about it. "All I know, is that I want to be wherever you are."

He grabs my face. "Bella, I love you. I want you with me always. Lets just take one day at a time. We can stay here if you want or we can go back to Chicago. I will leave it up to you. I just want you to be happy."

I launch myself at him, kissing him. He pulls back. "Come on lets shower and head to breakfast."

We take turns in the shower. Get dressed and head downstairs where everyone is sitting just started eating. We said our morning greetings, sat eating and talking.

It was a relaxing morning. Not that it was any different than any other morning, but this one just seemed different. There was just a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

The sun was shining but it was cool outside. I wanted to go shopping to get winter clothes. So we spent the day online shopping while the guys were working.

EPOV

Once we found out that James was in Port Angeles, I about lost it. I could not have him find Bella. but we did managed to get to him and his buddy out of the way. I knew my main focus was getting Demetri out of the way quickly.

I knew Bella would stress when she found out about James being close. She was so tense and I wanted her relaxed and not feeling any fear. I knew she would not sleep well once she heard that. I did everything I could to distract her.

I gave her a massage and we soaked in the hot tub. We relaxed a bit and then got the call from Alec. I knew it was good news. Such a relief for all of us but more so for Bella. I knew she would lose it. I carried her back to our room. After she crashed, I could not sleep. I closed my eyes, but not fully able to sleep. My mind was too much all over the place. I want Bella to be my wife. As I lay there holding her and thinking how and when I am going to propose to her.

Its morning and I just lay there watching her. She is so beautiful. I decided how I am going to propose and when. I will have to seek help of my family and Bella's parents.

With me smiling, making me happy at the thought and hope she says yes, which I am pretty sure she will, she opens her eyes to me. We kiss and I make love to her. She is my everything.

We head down for breakfast and everyone is all happy and the atmosphere seems to be so much lighter.

The girls wanted to do some shopping and us guys had work to do and headed off to the office.

I sat down and let out a huge breath. I pulled out my phone to call Charlie and give him and Renee the good news. They were so relieved, singing their praises. I told him we will head back to Chicago soon that I wanted us there for Thanksgiving. I want to take Bella back home and surprise her. I want to ask Charlie and Renee in person for their blessing to marry Bella.

I hung up and looked at the guys. "Okay, lets get the jet here so we can head back to Chicago. I want to get back before Thanksgiving. Lets leave Tuesday. That gives us another day here." I let out another breath.

"Edward what is going on? You're acting very weird, almost nervous like." Jasper said.

I looked at them and let out a laugh. "It's that noticeable? Well, I will need all of your help to pull this off and I really didn't want to say anything, but I am going to ask Bella to marry me. I don't want to wait any longer. I love her and want to start a family with her if she'll have me."

"Of course she'll have you son, she loves you. Congrats!" Carlisle stood to give me a hug. "And yes we'll help you however we can. Do you have something in mind."

I nod and told them what I had in mind and how I needed the girls to help. They agreed with helping and knew it will all work out.

I manage to get Rose, Alice and mom by themselves. Bella was sleeping when I sneaked out of the room and headed to office to meet them. They all screamed when I told them my plan.

We said our goodbyes to everyone. They will be meet up with us after Thanksgiving.

A/N

YAY! We can all breath now, relax. Let the fun begin!


	17. Chapter 17

**I'll Protect You**

Chapter 17

BPOV

I begged everyone to tell me where Edward was taking me. He said it was a surprise. I hate surprises. No one would give. We said our goodbyes and they said they would see me in a few days.

We boarded the plane and I still had no clue. Edward wanted to blind fold me. "Bella, please humor me and where the damn blindfold."

"Fine, but it better be worth it or you'll be sorry mister." I said giving him a light punch in the stomach.

"Bella, love, you wound me." He said laughing while holding his stomach.

He blindfolds me and kisses me, making me melt. It's actually kind of kinky, as my thoughts wandered to what fun it could be like this. All of sudden I felt my panties go wet leaving me with a smirk on my face.

The flight wasn't that long, but he did a good job at distraction. He carries me off the plane and into an awaiting car. He kisses me in the car trying to distract me again and it's working. I totally forget where and what we are doing.

"Are we there yet?" I said pulling back from him. He whispers. "Almost, just about five more minutes, but you know that you look hot as fuck wearing the blindfold. I am having kinky thoughts of what I can do to you. It's turning me on."

I let out a giggle and whisper back. "I had the same thought earlier, babe, maybe we can try it out again later."

"Mmmm, I like that." He kisses me. The car stops and he gets out, grabs my hand to help me out. It feels cool here. I still have no clue. "Edward, please, can I take this off now?" I feel his hands on my head. He kisses me one more time. "Surprise, sweetheart." He takes the blindfold off.

I open my eyes and my mouth opens to the site of my parents standing in front of me at our home I left over a year ago.

"Oh my gosh, Mom, Dad." I was crying, my parents were crying while we were hugging each other. Edward really out did himself with the wonderful surprise.

We went into the house, getting settled. Mom had a meal already waiting for us. We sat and talked. It was so good to be home and to see my parents. I was really overwhelmed.

It was getting late and we were both tired. We have all day tomorrow to relax and then it was Thanksgiving.

I get to my bedroom. It was exactly as I left it, except now I have a queen size bed. My parents are good.

Crawling into bed, I cuddle up into Edwards arms and kiss him. I deepen the kiss. I pull back. "Thank you so much for the wonderful surprise. I can never repay you for this."

He smiles. "You can repay me by just kissing me."

"Mmmm, I think I can manage that and more. How about I make love to you?" I smile against his lips.

"Mmmm, I like that idea." So I push him on his back and mount him. I make love to my man and then afterwards, we fall into a blissful sleep.

We both wake up at the same time and get down for breakfast. Mom and Dad are already up drinking coffee. Mom was frying bacon and making scrambled eggs and toast when she saw us. "Hey, sweetheart, good morning, did you sleep well?"

Pulling up a chair and slightly blushing, hoping they did not hear Edward and I. "Yeah, but weird being in my room again. I mean, it's been over a year and all."

I look at Edward, "You want a cup of coffee?" He nods and smiles.

I stand to get us coffee and sit back down looking at him. "What is the plan for today?"

He smiles and grabs my hand. "I have nothing planned. I wanted you here to relax and enjoy your time with your parents."

"Bells, you have us for two full days before we have to go back to work." Dad said.

I look over at him. "Dad, that is great, but since Thanksgiving is tomorrow, we have lots of pie baking to do, right mom?"

She nods as she brings food over to the table. I get up to help. We eat and chat about what were making for thanksgiving dinner. Grams is coming over this afternoon to help with the pies.

We finish with breakfast and dishes. Dad and Edward head out to grab wood for the fireplace, while mom and I make pies and salads. It was fun.

Grams arrived and we had a good time. She talked a mile a minute and drilled Edward and his intentions with me. We laughed and Edward held his own very well.

It was after nine when we were all done with everything and headed to bed. I was tired and crashed the moment my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to butterfly kisses on my face and a roaming hand between my legs. "Hey beautiful, rise and shine, I want to gobble you up. Happy Thanksgiving baby." He whispered in my ear.

I giggle. "Happy Thanksgivings to you too! I can't wait to be gobbled up by you." I attack him with kisses.

After our morning romp in the bed being gobbled up, Edward took a quick shower and headed down. I showered after him, taking my time just letting the water soak me up. I dressed and went to join them. Edward had a cup of coffee waiting for me.

We had a quick breakfast and started getting things ready. My relatives arrived and soon the house was filled. Uncle Phil and Aunt Rachel arrived with their two teenage boys, Quinn and David. Then Uncle Spencer and Aunt Sue, followed by a few cousins. We had a total of thirteen people in our house.

Edward fell into the family perfectly and I smiled at the thought of him being here permanently. I wanted him to feel welcomed. Nobody knew anything of my situation and nor will they.

After dinner and football, we had pie and coffee. Everyone was gone by eight o'clock. We finally fell onto the couch relaxing for a bit. I yawned and we decided it was a long day and called it a night, saying good night to my parents with hugs. Dad was back to work and Mom, Edward and I are doing Black Friday. Edward and I crashed quickly in each others arms.

We woke up at four am to hit up the mall for Black Friday specials. It's been a couple of years since the last time mom and I did this and we had a blast. Edward carried our bags and was the perfect boyfriend, not complaining once. I was beat by the time lunch rolled around.

We stop off at the food court and then headed home. We carried our bags to my room and no more than placing my bag on the floor, Edward attacked me, shoving me onto the bed and hovered over me, planting kisses on my neck. "Hey beautiful, I want to be inside of you. It's been a long ass day and it's not even nighttime, but I am horny as fuck for you, and need to take you now."

I giggle and his hands are on my pants undoing them before I can even say anything. He undoes his pants freeing his erections and drives in me. I let out a moan and all too quickly we both come. "Damn, Bella, what you do to me." He sighs as he pulls out.

"Ditto baby, Ditto." I said while I reached over to kiss him, snuggling up and before we knew it, we both crashed, taking a nap. We slept for about an hour.

I looked at Edward and ran my finger down his cheek. "Edward?"

He mumbled. "Hmmm?" Keeping his eyes closed.

"What happens next? I mean, where do we go from here?"

He opens his eyes looking at me. "Well, I want to show you my place, Where I live. Where I work. I want to show you a little bit about who I am. That's if you want to come with me?"

I sit up on my elbow looking at him. "Of course I do. I want to know everything about you. I was hoping you would show me and if you were not going to say anything, then I would have said that I wanted you to show me." I put my hand to his face. "I want nothing more. And just so you know...I love you and you're stuck with me." I smirked and kissed him.

A/N

Hope you all are still with me. Few more chapters and we're done.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended. Do not own anything Twilight related._

Chapter 18

EPOV

I knew Bella was going to have a fit about being surprised and then on top of it being blindfolded. But she was a trooper. The surprise was well worth it.

Spending Thanksgiving with her family is what she needed after all the drama in the past couple of months. She had her moments and I was glad that I was there for her. I want to always be there for her.

She spent the day with her mom and grandmother baking and getting the Thanksgiving food ready. Grans was a sweet lady and practically handed my balls on a platter, but in the end she told me I better not fuck up or I'll have to deal with her. She may be an old, feisty lady, but she loved her granddaughter whole heartily.

I helped Charlie cut wood and clean up a bit around the yard. We talked about work and sports. I wanted to get his blessing, but I wanted Renee there too, so I will wait.

It's Thanksgiving morning and I managed to have a few moments alone with Charlie and Renee to get their blessings. While Bella was in the shower, I headed down for coffee and my talk with them.

I walk into the kitchen to both Charlie and Renee at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee. "Good Morning." I said smiling.

They both look up. "Good Morning Edward. Where is Bells?" Renee said.

"She is in the shower." I grab my cup of coffee and sit. "I would like a moment of your time if I may?" Taking a sip and eyeing both.

Renee looks at Charlie, while he puts his paper down. "What is it Edward?"

I clear my throat. "Well, Charlie, Renee, I love your daughter very much and I am asking if you will give me your blessing to marry her. She means everything to me and want to spend every moment of forever making her happy and loving her."

Renee is smiling, and Charlie has a solemn look on his face that had me worried. There was a long pause before he spoke. "Edward, I know you love my daughter, I can see it written all over your face and I would like nothing more than for you to marry her." He looks at Renee with a smirk, grabbing her hand. "We give you our blessing Edward, Congratulations."

"So, what do you have planned for proposing to our baby?" Renee said

Whew, after I took another sip of coffee. I told them my plan. Renee all but screamed, jumping up and down. She came over to hug me. "Edward, that is so romantic and she will die." I smiled. "I would like you both to be there, if you can get time off? I want you to be part of this. So what do you say?"

Charlie gets up to look at the calendar. "Oh, that works. I have one thing to shuffle around, but I will make it work. I am not missing this."

I take a deep breath, pleased that this is going to be awesome. Now, I just hope she says yes.

After meeting her relatives, feasting on a fabulous meal. We were beat and needed to get to bed to go out shopping for Black Friday deals. I am not one for shopping, but I am not letting Bella out of my sight. I want to be with her.

We got up and hit the mall for Black Friday deals. I carried the bags for the ladies. Bella seemed so relaxed and was able to enjoy the day. We were both beat by the time we got back to the house later that afternoon.

I was horny and needed to be inside of her. I attacked her for a quickie and I mean, it was a quickie. We took a nap for about an hour. Bella asked what we are doing next. I wanted to show her where I worked and lived. I mean, after all, my house will be hers beginning now. It made me feel better when she said she wanted to know everything about me.

Bella and I headed out after breakfast. Renee dropped us off at my place so I could pick up my Aston Martin for us to get around in. Then head to show her my workplace. I will show her all over my part of the world, even though she is from here too!

We are downtown Chicago at Lake Point Towers. I hold Bella's hand as we walk thru the lobby to the elevators. I punch in my number on the sixtieth floor to my two-bedroom penthouse. She is pretty quiet and I just relish in her touch, but it's almost too much as I cannot take it anymore.

I push her up against the wall and kiss her while groping her breast. Push my hard erection into her so she knows what she does to me. "God, Bella, I need you, I want to take you in this elevator." She moans while we are kissing and making our tongues dance in each others mouth. I start undoing her pants as she undoes mine just as quickly. Before we get to the Twentieth floor, I am pounding into her as her legs are wrapped around me.

Pumping in and out of her, I quickly glance at the floors and we are almost there. "Bella, we gotta come now. Fuck me baby, come on. I'm close and just as the elevator stopped I reached over to halt the door so it doesn't open. I come and Bella follows. We catch our breath and I pull out. Zip up our pants and I open the door.

Grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her to my place, I turn to look at her. "Baby, you okay?"

She smirks. "Yeah, just peachy."

I open the door smiling and lead her in shutting the door and placing my keys on the entry table. "Let me show you around."

Bella moved to the window in living room. "Oh, Wow, look at this view. Edward it's spectacular." I reached my arms around her waste, placing my chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it is but not as spectacular as you are." I turn her around to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Come on, let me show you the rest of the place."

Moving through the kitchen, bathroom, spare room, and then finally my bedroom. "This is my room."

She walks over to the king size bed and sits. She pats the spot next to her, smiling with lust in her eyes and I walk over to sit, looking at her. She attacks my lips driving her tongue in my mouth and I open with a moan giving her access to it. I am hard again.

She grabs my shirt pulling it off, as I do the same for her. I undo her bra while is kiss her neck, sucking and licking while she grabs my hair forcing me deep into her mouth. I move to push her back onto the bed, hovering over her. I pull back to look into her eyes. "Bella, I swear you are trying to kill me."

She snickers. "Oh baby, I wanna keep you forever. Just love me." She kisses me and I fully take her on, making love to her.

Laying in each others arms in my bed, softly caressing her arm. Her breathing is shallow. Thoughts of how I cannot wait for her to be my wife. Us having little ones running around puts a smile on my face.

I let out a sigh and whisper. "Sweetheart, lets get up, grab a bite to eat and I will show you my office."

She lets out a groan. "Oh, can we just stay in bed all day?"

I laugh. "I would love too, but I really want to show you where I work. Then I can take you back to your parents, if you want?"

"Wait! What? No, as much as I love my parents, I don't want to stay there. Not without you."

I smile and give her a kiss. "Bella, I would love nothing more than for you to live with me, if that is what you want? I just thought you would like some time with your parents."

"Edward, my life is with you. Come on lets go, show me where you work and then lets come back here and start living." She gets up, grabs her clothes and starts getting dressed.

We headed out to the John Hancock building where my office is and the Cheesecake factory for us to eat at. It makes me happy for her to see where I have been all along. She says this is her favorite place. I am sure we have seen each other at times.

After we eat, we head up to my office on the tenth floor. The door is labeled CPI-Cullen Private Investigators. I open the door and lead Bella in. "Well, welcome to CPI. Let me give you a tour. Here is the reception area." We walk down a short hallway. "This is Alice's and Jasper's office. Then, we have Emmett's and Rosalie's. And here is mine." I open the door and Bella walks in and looks around. There is not much just a couple of chairs, my desk, file cabinets, and a table with plants and pictures of my family.

I watch as Bella runs her hand along my desk feeling it, telling me that it's a nice office. She has this seductive smile on her face. She steps behind the desk, sits in my chair and puts her feet up on the desk and gives me a hooded look. I smile at her, as I know what's on her mind and damn she looks hot sitting there.

I walk over to her, running my finger down her leg. "Bella, you look hot sitting in my chair like this, but I visualize you in high heels and tight fitting black dress, that comes just short of here." My finger stops just mid thigh. She lets a soft moan. I grab her, pulling her up, spinning her around to my desk. Placing my hands around her neck, while I rub my thumbs on her cheeks. I lean down and kiss her. My cock hardens against my pants wanting to take her, but just then, Emmett comes bounding in, cock blocking us.

"Whoa, sorry dude, didn't know you were here, you should have closed your door."

I let out a deep breath, releasing Bella while she blushes. "Em, I wasn't expecting anyone and what are you doing here?"

He smiles. "I was just coming in to get the mail. We just got back this morning and also wanted to drop some paperwork off. I'm out of here though. Later, dudes." He walks out.

I glance at Bella and smile. "Well, lets head out of here and go back to our place to chill. We can revisit this fantasy later. " I grab her hand and we leave heading back home.

A/N

We got the parents blessing. What do you think Edward has in mind for proposing to Bella?


	19. Chapter 19

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended._

Chapter 19

BPOV

After spending the day in Edward's side of the world, seeing where he lives and works, kind of brings things into reality. He has a life and I am feeling that I have nothing to offer, which kind of saddens me. What am I going to do for a job now. We are sitting in his living room on the couch. I'm staring out the window deep in thought.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why the sad face?" Edward said pulling me out of my thoughts when he pulls my chin with his hand to look at him.

I turn to look at him and hesitate. "Um...I just was thinking that when you go back to your life, your job, that I have nothing. I am starting over." Tears start to surface. "I just realized that I don't have a job. I feel like I'm a lost soul who has nothing left. Like my life has been literally ripped from me."

"Oh, Bella, don't cry, it will all work out." He pulls me into his lap. "You are not a lost soul. You are here and alive. You will figure it all out. It takes time to get back on your feet. Just be here with me. I love you and I want you happy. Everything will work out, trust me, okay?"

I sniffle and nod. I do trust him with all my heart and I need to figure out what I want. My life is with Edward, so I just need to figure out what I want to do for a job. I loved dancing, so maybe I can look into that.

After my brief breakdown while Edward was holding me, I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to find out that I was in his bed. He was sleeping next to me. I looked at the clock as it read five fifteen. I lay there just looking at him, admiring his features, making me smile.

I decided I can't sleep any longer. I got up quietly, not disturbing him and patted over to the bathroom, then the kitchen. I found coffee and decided to make a pot. We stopped at the store to grab a few groceries to make a few meals with before we came home. Since Edward was gone for over two months, he had to throw everything out.

I grab my cup of coffee and walk over to the chair by the window, sitting down and just looking out. The sun won't rise for another hour, but as I sit there thinking about everything, but mostly what I want to do. Time passes and it starts getting lighter out. I feel lips on my neck, making me moan.

"Good Morning beautiful, I missed waking up with you this morning. Everything okay." He whispers against my skin.

I wrap my hand up and around the back of his head, playing with his hair while he continues kissing my neck. "Mmmm, good morning handsome. I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep any longer and thought I would let you sleep and everything is okay. Don't worry, I'm fine."

He moves his lips to nibble on my ear, turning me on. Kisses down my jaw to find my lips. He sticks his tongue out wanting entry and I open and take him in. He moans. His hand wanders under my shirt to my waistline and shoves his hand between my legs feeling me, sticking his finger inside making me moan. "Baby, you are wet. I need you."

"Take me, now." I breath out and before I know it, I am on the floor and he is plunging his hard erection into me, thrusting in and out, making me moan louder. "Edward, oh, god, that feels good."

He kisses me, deepening the kiss. "Give it to me Bella, let go, I'm almost there. Feel it...Now!"

We came at the same time. Laying on the floor, wrapped in his arms, catching our breathing. "Now that was a very good morning greeting." I said with a snicker.

"I have to agree baby, I'm not sure I want to move from this spot. Lets stay here all day."

I had to laugh. "Edward, as wonderful as that sounds, we have to get up and eat you know?"

Squeezing me. "Yeah, you're right. But we are going to cuddle all day right?" I nod. "Yeah, we can, come on, lets have breakfast and then we can do whatever you want."

He pulls away and looks at me. "Anything I want?" Then he wiggles his eyebrows up and down, smiling.

I push him away, trying to get up, but he grabs me pulling me down, tickling me, making me squeal. "You said, anything I want, and I want you and you're not getting out of it." He said while attacking my neck.

"okay, I give, you can have me." I said laughing. His lips are on mine again and we lay on the floor making out. Then his stomach growls. We both laugh.

We get up and shower quickly. While he is in the shower, I am getting dressed and head back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He comes out to help and we sit at the breakfast bar to eat. Afterwards, we clean up and we lay on the couch, cuddling, eating popcorn, while watching the movie, The Hangover.

"Um...Edward, can I ask you a question?" I said while laying on his chest. "Of course you can. What is it." He pauses the movie.

I sit up slightly to look at him. "Well, I was wondering if you ever want to get married and have a family some day."

His hand comes up to my face. "Yeah, of course I do, Bella. I want that more than anything. Do you want that?"

I clear my throat, nodding. "Yeah, I do too! How many kids do you want?" He smiles and plants a kiss on my lips. "Doesn't matter as long as they are healthy." I nod again. "Same here." I smile and let out a happy sigh.

I feel a lot better knowing that he wants the same thing. It makes things a little bit easier knowing he wants it too.

We snuggled the rest of the day and we just made sandwiches for supper. We talked about him going back to work tomorrow and what I was going to do.

I decided, I needed to start looking for a job, even though Edward said I didn't need too. "Bella, just take time. I don't want you to rush into it."

"I know, but I'm gonna go stir crazy of sitting here all day with nothing to do, while your at work doing something. I need to get my life back on track." I was kind of getting mad. More so at myself because I am basically starting all over again.

He kisses my head. "Babe, I'm sorry. I know it's frustrating and my heart aches for you and I wish there was something I can do to help. Maybe I can help you look. I can ask some buddies of mine if they need help."

I sit up looking a him. He sits up with me. "You'd do that? You'd help me find a job?"

Placing both his hands on my face, looking me in the eyes. "Bella, I would do anything for you, you should know that by now. Don't ever doubt that, okay?" I nod and he gently kisses me, making all my worries and fears just disappear.

A/N

Kind of a mellow chapter, but good stuff coming up. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not claim anything Twilight. _

Chapter 20

BPOV

It's been three weeks in Chicago of waking up in Edward's bed and his arms was the greatest feeling in the world. Still no job. What is wrong with people? Some were really picky. But I was limited in what I would do.

Edward decided not to go in to work one day, as he wanted to help me find a job. While eating breakfast, we poured over the help wanted sections and most of them were needing waitresses, which I am not going to do. I have no experience in being a receptionist, so I'm pretty limited.

"Oh here is one Bella. Full time Hostess..." Edward is talking to me. I sit there staring off into space feeling absolutely nothing. I have nothing to give. What do I want? Where do I see myself five years from now. I want to be married and have kids with Edward, but also want to dance as that makes me happy. I want to go back to Vegas and dance, but I know that will never happen after all that has happened.

"Earth to Bella. Sweetheart, you're scaring me." Edward is waving his hand in my face. I am totally out of it, in shock perhaps. Just then he pounds the table. "BELLA!" I jump knocking myself out of the trance.

I look at him. "What?"

"Bella, you just scared the shit out of me, where the hell did you go? I was talking to you and trying to get an answer and you just sat there in a trance. Are you okay, baby?" He said concerned, pulling me into his lap.

"I'm fine, I think I just spaced out thinking about what I want to do five years from now. I get up and walk around the bar. "I want to dance, I want to go back to Vegas and dance. But I know that I can't. I want to marry you and have your babies..." He was up by my side in an instant kissing me, stopping me from saying any more.

He pulls back placing his forehead to mine. "Baby, I want to marry you too and make beautiful babies with you more than anything, but lets take one day at a time. Let's find you a job and then we can get married and have babies. Or we can have babies, then get married and you can be a stay at home mom and don't work." He looked into my eyes with a smile.

I slap him and pull away from him, but he grabs me, placing me on the counter and starts kissing me. His tongue penetrates my mouth. I give him access as both our tongues dance together. My hands roam over his shoulders, up the back of his head as I grip his hair. He has one hand on the small of back rubbing, while his other is on the back of my neck. "I want you right now baby." He whispers.

He deepens the kiss and now he is pulling my shirt off, undoing my bra, as I reach to take his shirt off. I reach to undo his pants as they fall to the floor along with mine. He shoves into me, making me moan. His lips are on my neck, licking and sucking, thrusting, making me feel everything in my body go crazy as I let out my orgasm with him following.

"WOW...that was..." he cuts me off with a kiss. "Quick and amazing?" He said with a snicker.

"I guess you could say that." I said with a laugh myself. "Now that we got that out of the way, lets get job searching."

He grabs our clothes and we get dressed. He grabs me and kisses me. "Are you okay now?" I nod and smile. "Good, lets get cleaned up and get you a job." He swats my butt making me yelp. He gets an incoming text.

He looks at the phone and scrunches his eyebrows. "What is it Edward?"

"It's from Em, he needs me at the office for a VIM." Edward text him back that he's on his way.

"I hope everything is okay?" I said concerned and hoped it's nothing bad.

We walked in hand and hand and Emmett is sitting at the receptionist desk with Jasper standing next to him. They looked deep in thought.

"What up, guys?" Edward said standing at the desk.

"Well, I got a call from Rachel and she is on bed rest until she delivers the baby. She won't be back man. We need help Edward, we're already behind on things."

"Hmmm, I hope the baby is okay? But in the meantime, we can have Rose or Alice do her job. We will have to rearrange a few things in cases, but we can manage." Edward let out a sigh.

Jasper looks up. "Edward, we all have enough on our plates, rearranging won't help, we need to get someone hired on quickly, even if its part time."

"Jasper, it's going to take a week or so to put an ad in the paper and fine someone who is qualified. Then we have to go through the interview process and who knows how long that will take. And besides it's Christmas next week and fat chance of finding someone. We'll have to make due until after the New year.

I am standing there listening to them discuss hiring someone to answer the phones and file. With Christmas next week and all of us including my parents going to Hawaii for the holidays, they won't have time to get anyone to help out. Then it dawned on me.

"Guys, what about me? Can I do it? I am not working and looking for a job. I mean, that is if you would want me too?"

Emmett stands and looks from me to Edward smiling. "Hell yeah, that works for me. Edward?"

Edward smiles looking at me, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. "Bella, do you want it? You would be helping us out and I would love to have you working with me, but only if that is what you want."

I look to Em and Jasper who are smiling and nodding their heads, back to look at Edward. I think it would be fun and I get to be with the man I love all the time. "Yes, I want this, but only if you do. I don't want it to be awkward or anything or us spending too much time together."

He pulls me into his arms. "You're Hired! I want nothing more than to be with you all the time. I love you." I smile hugging him. "I love you too!"

Jasper and Emmett come over and hug me also and congratulate me on my job. Emmett drags me over to the desk, pushing me into the seat. "Here you go, get to work." And we all laugh.

Well, this day certainly has changed. Never did I think I was getting a job today. We are helping each other. The guys stood around me helping me get around the computer and the phone. Before we know it, it was one o'clock and we were hungry.

Jasper ordered up sandwiches and we ate. Just then the phone rang. We all looked at it. Edward smiled and motioned his hand to it. "It's all yours."

I smile, picking up the phone to answer it. "CPI, this is Bella, how can I help you?...Yes,who is calling?...Ok, please hold." I put the guy on hold and looked at Jasper. "Jasper, I have J. Jenks on line one for you. Do you want to take it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I will take this, thank you." and he walks to his office.

Edward stands there looking at me smiling. I smile back. "Well, how did I do?"

"You did great, I think we're going to have fun being a team together." He kisses my lips. I pull back quickly. "Um, Edward, I am working, I cannot be fraternizing with the boss at work. I will get fired on my first day."

He lets out a laugh, kissing me hard, then pulls away looking at me. "Baby, you can fraternize any time with me. Maybe we can start an office affair, but don't tell my girlfriend or your boyfriend. They may get jealous."

I laughed thinking how much fun we really could have. "Well, we better keep it a secret and be discreet then." I kiss him back.

"Mmmm, baby, I like that. You're turning me on right now." He kisses me back. "Hopefully they don't need to hire a PI to bust us." We keep on kissing, lost in our own little bubbly, getting worked up, when we hear someone clear their throat.

"Ahem." Emmett said, pulling us apart. "Guys, this is a workplace, keep your hands to yourself. No fraternizing in the office."

Edward and I laugh out loud. This is going to be fun. I will have to wear something sexy to work one day and seduce my man on his desk. Mmmm, that makes for making a fantasy come true.

A/N

YAY...Bella has a job. Thanks for reading! Couple of chapters left to mark complete.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended._

Chapter 21

EPOV

It has been a few weeks of living with Bella and the joy I feel of coming home to her after work is wonderful. Waking up with her in my arms, the love I feel for her is stronger every day. I cannot wait to ask her to marry me.

I know that she is struggling getting a job that she feels comfortable in. Being at it for three weeks and it has been disappointing for her. I have been busy working on my proposal to her. She has no idea what is going to happen.

I have been planning everything, along with help from my family. Alice said that Bella mentioned to her once that she wanted to get married on the beach, somewhere romantic. I decided, I want to propose to her in Hawaii on the beach and marry her, spending our honeymoon there as well. We are going to spend two weeks in Maui, our families will be coming in for a week

I will propose to her on New Years Eve and marry her on New Years Day at midnight. I want us to start our married life the first day of the year. Rose and Alice are taking care of the dress with Bella. They really know how to sneak things in without her even knowing whats going on.

I was surprised one day when Emmett told me that our receptionist ended up on bed rest the last month of her pregnancy. We weren't prepared and needed someone to quickly help us out. Surprised that Bella is stepping in and willing to help. It never dawned on me to even ask, since I was in wedding mode.

I got everything finalized for our trip. We are leaving day before Christmas Eve. I got the message on the answering machine at work of us closed. I have Bella's ring in my pocket. Bella and I have our bags packed and ready by the door. Our families will be meeting us at the airport.

We all greeted each other and waited to board the jet. Bella was all smiles and giddy. She talked non-stop and did a lot of research on the Hawaiian Islands. Seeing her face light up when we landed in Maui just made my heart melt even more. I don't know if I can wait a week to propose to her.

We all got settled into our villa on the beach. We are using my Uncle Benjamin's house while he and his wife Tia are in Australia for two weeks. He told me we can use it while they are away. We wanted to get something else, but he insisted since they could not join us. He said it was the least he could do.

It's a huge two story, six bedroom, eight bath mansion on the beach, with a pool, hot tub, game room, you name it, he has it. It is also stocked full of wine and food for us.

We spent all of Christmas day pigging out on food. We all decided to do a pink elephant gift exchange and had fun looking for the crazy gifts.

The rest of the week flew by, with all of us just relaxing and site seeing. We spent time apart as well as together. My day has finally arrived.

Bella and I made love before getting up. I fed her breakfast and we lounged by the pool. I was feeling kind of nervous, but I knew that she will say yes, but not sure if she will want to marry me right away.

All the women left to get ready. My dad comes into the room. "Well, are you ready son?"

I look at him and smile. "Yes, as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, lets get you married." He pats me on the back and we head out.

Everyone is at the luau on the beach for a special New Year's Eve party. We are sitting at the table, laughing, singing, dancing, having a great time. Bella is beautiful in a white, stapless tea length dress with a lei around her neck and a flower in her hair. She looks absolutely stunning. The priest is there waiting for us.

"Baby, I will be right back, okay?" I whisper in her ear and give her a kiss. She nods with a smile. I glance at everyone and smile with a wink.

I am standing behind some bushes so Bella cannot see me. I have a couple of people video taping it for me. The music stops and all is quiet for a bit. People talking, drinking and eating. It is close to midnight and I want to sing to Bella.

I start playing my guitar. Everyone is quiet except for the sound of the waves. I walk out and I look at Bella. She is sitting there with her hand on her mouth when she sees me. I start singing.

_Forever can never be long enough for me. To feel like I've had long enough with you._

_ Forget the world now. We won't let them see. But there's one thing left to do._

_ Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way._

_ Marry me. Today and everyday. Marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello on this great beach._

_ Say you will._

_ Say you will._

_ Together can never be close enough for me to feel like I am close enough to you._

_ You wear white and I'll wear out the words, I love you and you're beautiful._

_ Now the the wait is over and love has finally showed her my way._

_ Marry me. Today and everyday. Marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello on this beach._

_ Say you will. mmmmm_

_ Say you _

By this time I am kneeling in front of Bella. She is crying and I can tell they are happy tears. I want to reach up and wipe them away. I want to take her in my arms and hold her, but I need to finish this song.

_Promise me you'll always be happy by_ _my side._

_ I promise to sing to you, when all the music dies._

_ And marry me. Today and everyday._

_ Marry me. Today and everyday. Marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello on this great beach_

_ Say you will...mmmmmm_

_ Say you will...mmmmm_

_ Marry _

I play the final notes and put the guitar down. I reach in my pocket and pull out her ring. She is watching me through her tears. I grab her left hand, look into her eyes. "Marry me, Bella."

A/N

Well there you have it! The proposal. Didn't Edward do a great job? Tears need to be wiped away? Tissue anyone? Thanks for reading. I have one more chapter, followed by epilogue.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended. This is last real chapter before epilogue. _

Chapter 22

BPOV

Sure glad I hadn't found a job yet. I have spent almost every day looking for one, but I spent time with Rose and Alice, along with my parents and Edwards parents on the weekend. We were planning our trip to Hawaii.

I cannot believe we are going to Hawaii. What a dream come true. Since I don't have a job yet, I did a lot of research for site seeing and what we can do for two weeks. Edward has been working long hours anyway. I would have lunch with him some days.

Alice, Rose and I went shopping one day for our trip. We are all over the place. We were at Macy's and Alice pulls this beautiful white strapless dress that is perfect for our trip. I will wear it New Years eve at the Luau. Alice gave me a visual with flowers and it was perfect.

I got a new swim suit. Rose insisted on a pink and black teddy from Victoria Secrets also. Yep, I will definitely kill Edward with this and its not even for our wedding night. I can only hope that some day, I will have to buy another one for that.

I got home and unloaded all of my bags. It's four forty and I should start thinking of supper, so I decided to put a frozen lasagna in the oven and bake it. I will do up some garlic bread and whip a salad together. Edward will be home by five thirty and we can eat around six.

Edward gets home looking tired. He has been doing long hours to get things cleaned up as best as he can before we leave on our trip. We eat and he crashes early.

Edward was going to take a day off and we headed to his work when Em called him. We stopped in the office, finding Em and Jasper looking in a panic.

They talked about Rachel being on bed rest and they need someone to help them out. This was my lucky day. I got a job. I will help the guys answer phones and file. I get to work with Edward and see him day and night. Now it won't seem so lonely.

We packed and got ready for our trip. My parents are joining us along with his family. I cannot wait.

We get to Hawaii to his Aunt and Uncles mansion. I am talking huge mansion. They have room for all of us. We have beach access and the house if fully stocked. What a perfect vacation.

I have our Itinerary ready for everyone and we have made some minor changes, due to weather, but it all worked out and we all had fun.

Edward has spoiled me endlessly. We made love every night before bed and every morning when we woke up. I feel like I'm in heaven. It has been a great week so far.

Tonight is the Luau and us girls are getting pampered a bit. I put on my white dress and I truly felt like an angel in it. Edward's eyes popped out of his head when he saw me in it. He looked so handsome in a white linen shirt unbutton half way down his chest and khakis rolled up.

We got to the beach for the Luau. We ate great food, laughed and dance. It was a lot of fun and what a way to end the year and start of a new one with my family and friends.

Edward got up to leave for a bit. I sat and talked with Alice who was next to me. The music stopped and we were nibbling on food and talking. Next thing I know, I hear someone playing a guitar to a song that sounds familiar.

I look over to where the sound was coming from and see Edward playing the guitar. My hand automatically goes to my mouth in shock at what I see. I feel tears pricking in my eyes. What is he doing. Then he starts singing to me.

My eyes are fixed on him the whole time he is singing. He is singing, Marry Me by Train. Oh my word, he is asking me to marry him by singing to me. Happy tears are flowing down my cheeks. I giggle a little at the thought when he slightly changes a few words.

I sit there just taking him all in, adoring him, loving him even more as he sings and plays guitar to me.

He gets done, pulls the most beautiful ring out and places it on my left hand, asking me to marry him. "Marry me, Bella."

I look at the ring. I look up at him, smiling thru my watery eyes. His eyes are glistening with happy tears also. I nod, whispering yes, placing my hands on his face, pulling him toward me and kiss him. I pull back quickly. "Yes, I will marry you."

Everyone cheers. I am laughing and crying, kissing my husband to be. He pulls back looking at me, wiping my tears away. "Bella, I am serious. I want to marry you right now, I want to marry you at midnight. So how about it? Will you be my wife?"

"I...what?" I looked at him trying to comprehend what he said. "You want to what...marry me now? Like right here and now?" He nods yes smiling.

"Edward, are you sure?" He nods again. "Bella, I love you, I want you to be my wife now after midnight. I have a minister here already. We have our family here along with a beautiful beach. So will you marry me right now?"

I look around to my parents and his family. They are smiling and nodding. I look back to Edward and smile. "Did you have this planned already?"

He gets this big smile on his face, bites his bottom lip and slowly nods. I laugh and give him a kiss. "I love you and yes, I will marry you right now."

He picks me up into a tight hug and we hear cheers again. We are running out of time before it's midnight. The minister comes over and Edward leads me into the open part by the water.

The minister says his part and just as everyone shouts the count down, we say it together holding hands. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year." We kiss and the minister pronounces us husband and wife. Fireworks are going off, we are still kissing on the beach, in our own little world.

I have never been so happy in my life than I feel right now. I am married. Edward is my husband. I pull back to take a look at him and smile. "I love you." He is smiling back. "I love you too!"

Our family comes up to us then hugging and congratulating us. We watch the fireworks briefly and then Edward scoops me up bridal style and carries me away. He puts me in the car and we drive to a small bungalow.

"Edward, where are we? How come were not at the mansion?"

"Well, my wife," He said with a smile. "I want you all to myself for the next week. This is the start of our honeymoon."

I smile. He gets out and helps me out of the car, leads me to the bungalow and stops, picking me up and carries me over the threshold to the bedroom, placing me on the bed, kissing me.

He pulls away from me, walks over to the table by the patio where I see Champagne chilling and chocolate covered strawberries. He grabs the bottle pours into the glasses and the tray with berries, bringing them to the bed to sit.

"Here you go my wife." He hands me a glass. "Thank you my husband." I smile and can't help but be giddy.

"I want to make a toast to my beautiful bride, my wife, my Bella. The love of my life, who I promise to love every day of forever. To us, I love you."

I blurt out a laugh as tears prick my eyes again. "To my handsome groom, my husband, my Edward, the love of my life, who I too, promise to love you every day of forever. To us, I love you too! Cheers!"

We clinked our glasses, wrapped our arms around each other to take a sip and Edward grabs my glass, grabs a chocolate covered strawberry and has me bite. Juice is dripping down my chin. He quickly leans in to lick it off of me. I let out a moan. He kisses my neck, my chin to my lips. We both moan.

He lays me back, kissing me. My hands are in his hair. We grab each others clothes and get out of them. I kiss and suck on his neck. I am panting, wanting him inside of me. He is playing with my breast now, massaging one, while sucking on the other.

"Edward, I need you inside of me now. Please take me." I breath out.

He hovers over me, spreading my legs and places he erection in me. I moan at the feel of his hardness. He looks at me, rubs his fingers gently on my face. "Bella look at me." I look up at him as he gently moves around on me. "You have made me the happiest man in the world and I want to thank you for everything." He smiles and kisses me. He deepens the kiss and now he is thrusting in and out of me. I meet him at every thrust, making love and we both come at the same time.

He rolls off and lays next to me, keeping our bodies together. We fall asleep. I wake up and see Edward is still asleep. I start kissing his chest, up his shoulder to his neck and lick his ear lobe. My Hand starts moving down his chest. I am feeling aroused, as he does too when he lets out a moan.

He turns his head to me. "Mmmm, Good morning Mrs. Cullen." I smile at him. I'm Mrs. Cullen. "I like the sound of that, Mr. Cullen." I lean in to kiss him. "Thank you for everything."

"Well, get use to it, because I am going to say it all the time and you're welcome." He brushes my hair behind my ear and smiles making me melt. He kisses me and moves on top of me. We make love again.

We both move to get up and shower, only to go another round. We cannot keep our hands off each other in the shower. We order food in, feed each other, laugh, swim, make love. We did manage to leave our room to site see for two days and end up making love on the beach as we go into our blissful forever.

THE END

A/N

Thank you so much for reading, commenting, favoriting this story. Epilogue is up next.


	23. Epilogue

**I'll Protect You**

_Disclaimer:No copyright infringement intended. _

Epilogue

BPOV – _Five years later..._

I can't believe we are still laughing about this. Who would have thought that playing a game of life five years ago would ever come true for Edward and I. Maybe it was some sort of sign or something, but I know I would never a change a thing about it.

After getting married on New Year's Eve at the stroke of midnight and spending another week in Hawaii with my adorable husband, we talked about when we wanted to start having kids. We decided to take it as it comes. I went off the pill right away and after being back home, working at CPI and barely getting enough of my husband at work, let alone at home, we were bound and determined to make a baby.

Both Alice and Rose announced that they are ready to settle down and start a family too! It would be so cool for all of us to have kids at the same time.

As I sit here on the patio, watching my family play around in the back yard has me smiling and thinking back to the night when I first told Edward I was pregnant...

"Honey, I'm home." Edward hollered from the door when he walked into our new house.

I holler back at him from the kitchen. "In here babe." As I am fixing a romantic dinner and have a gift on the table for him. He will be surprised when I tell him the news. He knew I had not been feeling good lately and he did everything possible to make me feel better.

When I missed my period, I figured it was time to get a pregnacy test and see. Sure enough, I was pregnant and I wanted to surprise Edward with a special gift. I went to the store and got a little onsie that said, 'My daddy's the Best.'

Edward comes in wrapping his arms around my waste, kisses my neck, while I put the finishing touches on the table. "Hey honey, what is this about?"

"Surprise! Have a seat and lets eat." I said, while shoving him over to sit.

"This looks and smells great hon, what a surprise it is, but is something wrong?"

I smile. "No...well yes, but it's all good. Lets eat and we can talk, okay?"

"Bella, you can't just let me sit here knowing there might be something wrong. I am not eating until you tell me."

"Fine." I grab the gift and hand it to him. He looks at me skeptically. "Go ahead and open it."

He starts to open it up and I just sit there smiling at him watching his face. He opens the box and pulls out the onsie holding it up. His eyes get wide along with a smile and looks up at me. "Really? We're really having a baby?" I nod.

He jumps up out of his seat as I do the same hugging each other and he whirls me around while we both laugh.

He puts me down and places his hand on my stomach. "We are having a baby." He bends down and kisses it and talks to the baby. "Hey baby, this is your daddy, I love you and can't wait to meet you. Mommy will take good care of you until we meet. You be a good baby for mommy, okay?"

I had tears in my eyes at the site of this. I wipe them away as Edward stands placing his hands on my face and kisses me. "Bella, this is awesome, I love you, are you sure you're okay? We need to see a doctor and get the nursery going and I need to make sure we are ready."

"Whoa, slow down babe, we have eight months to get things done. I feel good now that I know what is wrong with me. I need to make a doctors appointment to be sure, but I wanted to make sure you were there every step of the way."

He smiles. "You can't keep me away, I will be there every step of the way and I am so happy. I'm gonna be a dad." I smile at him, so happy with my life.

After our many doctor appointments and ultrasounds, nothing prepared us for two. Rose and Alice were pregnant also. All three of us at the same time. We compared notes and took each day together, sharing notes.

When time came, we all had bets on who was going to deliver first. Both of our parents were excited for these babies to come. We had our nursery ready. Now the wait.

Rose delivered first. A healthy boy named Brock David at six pounds three ounces and twenty inches long. She was in labor for ten hours. Pour Emmett got the grunt of abuse all during labor.

Alice delivered twins two weeks later, a healthy boy, Hogan Carlisle at five pounds even, eighteen inches long and a girl, Harper Diane at five pounds, two ounces, eighteen inches long.

Then there is just me, little old me waiting and waiting and waiting some more. These babies do not want to make an appearance, but finally Edward and I had our bundles of joy.

"Edward, they look just like you." I cooed looking at my precious twin sons, Mason Edward and Jackson Charles, who were just born via C-section. They both weighed in at six pounds even, nineteen inches long.

Edward was all smiles rubbing their tiny heads, while I held them in my arms. "Bella, they are perfect. Our boys. I better go tell the others they are here." He kisses my head and leaves to tell our family who were waiting in the waiting room.

After getting home from the hospital. Edward was so good helping out. He did a lot with the boys, feeding, changing, reading to them and playing with them. We got them on a schedule so we could have some time together ourselves. Edward still took time to make sure I was pampered as well, taking me out on dinner dates.

After a year and half of sleepless nights, endless bottles, diaper changes, and the unexpected. We welcomed twin girls Emma Elizabeth and Carly Marie both weighing at six pounds each and nineteen inches long, just like the boys. We still chuckle at this.

Rose and Alice added to their family as well. Rose had twin girls, Bristol and Brooklyn. Alice had a twin girls Harley and Haylee. They were done having kids just as Edward and I decided that we were done having kids. Two boys and two girls are more than enough for us.

Both Emmett and Jasper were thinking they should keep going to build the boy population, but then decided that they could not chance it as they could have girls again. We all laughed and talked about how perfect our families were.

Edward comes up to me kneeling in front of me, taking me out of my walk down memory lane. "Bella, you okay? You spaced out there for a bit."

I blinked and smiled, reaching my hand to his face. "Yeah, everything is perfect. I was just thinking how wonderful and perfect my family is. Thinking about how I told you I was pregnant." I lean forward to kiss him.

"Yeah, it really is, isn't it? But you are not gonna tell me your pregnant again are you?" He smiled and kissing me back. I giggle, "No, of course not. I am just really happy with what we got."

"Daddy, daddy, come on, let's play more." Jackson bounds over to us and jumps on Edwards back.

"I think you better go play. Wear them out so we can have our time later." I said, whispering in his ear. He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows up and down. "Got it!"

Edward took Jackson and played with rest of the kids. They were playing kickball. The girls took no prisoners when they played. They tended to make the boys weep sometimes, at least with their cousins. They all got along and we knew there would be no worries as they would grow up being tough, yet gentle, loving and caring.

I smile to myself thinking how I'll protect my family to the ends of the earth, just like my family did for me.

A/N

**Well, that's it folks! Thanks again for adding and liking this story. I have 3 other stories in cue that I'm working on that are one shots, so stay tuned...**


End file.
